Un simple año
by Nayru A
Summary: Una pelirroja se muda a Fukuoka y se encuentra con un castaño muy conocido... No pensaba subirlo esta semana pero alguien me convencio Hola Ryokisama! HISTORIA TERMINADA Reviews!
1. Presentacion

Capitulo 1: Presentación.  
  
Era una muchacha de unos 17 años, de aspecto colegial. Llevaba blusa blanca  
  
y una falda escolar de color negro que le llegaba mas debajo de la rodilla.   
  
Su maletín colgaba en sus manos, y sus cabellos rojos los llevaba sueltos,   
  
cayendo poco mas debajo de los hombros, además de un reproductor de mp3 en   
  
el cual estaba escuchando música tranquilamente. Era su tercer día en una   
  
ciudad extraña, se había pasado dos días desempacando cosas, ya que gracias   
  
al trabajo de su madre tuvieron que mudarse de Shinjuku a Fukuoka, y por   
  
consiguiente tuvo que cambiar de preparatoria. No le gustaba admitirlo,   
  
pero extrañaba a la gente de Shinjuku, ya que no los había valorado antes,   
  
y ahora que estaba lejos es cuando se daba cuenta. Y aunque ella siempre   
  
había sido solitaria ellos la habían cambiado, aunque no lo aparentara y   
  
ahora tenía que comenzar de cero, ya no le interesaba para nada hacer amigos.  
  
En cuanto entro a su grupo, un anciano maestro de química y ciencias   
  
sociales, que al parecer ya no miraba ni escuchaba bien, la presento al   
  
grupo. Los varones la miraron con asombro y las chicas con envidia y recelo,   
  
ya que no se negaba que ella era de muy buen ver, aunque tampoco era la   
  
gran cosa, mas ella todo el día permaneció en silencio, y si un chico se   
  
le acercaba para intentar platicar, lo rechazaba con la mirada, sin decir   
  
nada y se retiraba. Si iba a comenzar una buena vida, iba a comenzar con   
  
su reputación en la nueva preparatoria. El día transcurrió un poco lento,   
  
mas cuando menos lo esperaba, la hora de salida llego y se retiro rápidamente.   
  
El camino de la escuela a su casa fue de lo mas normal, pasando por tiendas,  
  
restaurantes, y por supuesto también parques, solo que ninguno se comparaba  
  
con el parque Chuo. Definitivo, ahora si que extrañaba a los de Shinjuku.   
  
Mas mejor caminó mas aprisa para llegar a lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar.   
  
En cuanto paso por la puerta del departamento podía escuchar el tecleo de la   
  
computadora, que decía que su abuela estaba en línea.  
  
-¿Y como te fue hija? - pregunto la abuela, sin despegar la vista   
  
del monitor.  
  
-Nada fuera de lo común abuela, no tengo nada que contar - mencionó   
  
la joven - Me voy a cambiar...  
  
No soportaba la falda, así que rápidamente se fue a su cuarto y se cambio   
  
con un pantalón y una blusa de tirantes, ambos de color negro, para luego   
  
salir de su cuarto y recostarse en el sillón de la sala a mirar la televisión.  
  
-¿Hiciste amigos hoy? - pregunto la abuela, mientras que la joven   
  
respondía con un suspiro, a la vez que encendía el televisor - No cambiaras   
  
nunca, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, estoy bien así como estoy.  
  
En eso se escucho el sonido de la puerta, entrando una rubia de apenas   
  
treinta y tantos años, que fácilmente confundían con la hermana mayor de la   
  
joven en varias ocasiones.  
  
-¡Ya llegue! - se anuncio la rubia.  
  
-¡Que bien mama! - gritó la joven desde el sillón.  
  
-¿Y tu abuela? - pregunto la rubia.  
  
En eso la joven señalo a la otra habitación, donde estaba la abuela con sus   
  
negocios por internet. Durante dos semanas s fue su rutina, además de   
  
empezar a ganarse su reputación como la chica fría e insolente que no le   
  
importaba nada. Una vez que se terminó ese mes, el viejo maestro se jubiló,   
  
además de la entrega de calificaciones. Esa tarde ella iba absorta mirando   
  
su boleta de calificaciones, e iba escuchando música gracias a su diminuto   
  
reproductor de mp3 en el cual siempre escuchaba a sus favoritos, generalmente   
  
Ayumi Hamazaki, Ayumi Miyazaki, Utada Hikaru, Wada Kouji y Maeda Ai, además   
  
de que su maletín estaba retacado de útiles para dibujo, que básicamente era   
  
la única clase que ella tenía ese día, ya que tenían tres días sin maestro   
  
de química y sin maestro de ciencias sociales. Por supuesto que le fue bien   
  
en todas las materias, menos en las dos anteriores, alias química y ciencias   
  
sociales (considerando que ella no era muy social) en las cuales estaba en la   
  
cuerda floja. Su reputación como chica mala había crecido mas desde que se   
  
metió en problemas con unos chicos del ultimo año, al grado de que uno de   
  
ellos casi terminaba en camilla, y ya contaba con dos reportes de mala   
  
conducta. Era de esperarse que ella se comportara así. Pues la pelirroja   
  
iba absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando sus calificaciones, mas no se   
  
atrevía a llegar a su casa con eso, ya que su madre pegaría el grito en el   
  
cielo por las dos materias.   
  
Asa mo ya ga Tadayaou machi no naka de (La niebla de la mañana, flotaba en las calles)  
  
Himeta kimochi setsunakute Tachi tomatta (Cuidando los sentimientos mas secretos, estando en silencio)  
  
Sunao ni wa Doushite mo narenakute (Simplemente no puedo ser honesta conmigo misma)  
  
Kansha shiteru Kokoro dake ga chuu ni mau yo (Solamente mi agradecido corazón esta bailando en el aire)  
  
De repente choco con una persona y ella salió disparada hacia el suelo,   
  
cayéndosele todos sus útiles de dibujo del maletín, además de su boleta de   
  
calificaciones.  
  
-Fíjese por donde camina estúpido!  
  
-¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención hacerlo!  
  
La chica lo miró con sus ojos violetas, mientras que el joven comenzó a   
  
ayudarla a levantar sus cosas. El llevaba un maletín negro y un fólder   
  
lleno de papeles, que también se le habían caído, mas ella le arrebato   
  
rápidamente sus utensilios de dibujo.  
  
-Mejor levante lo suyo, yo puedo sola - ella tomó sus cosas   
  
rápidamente - y apártese de mi camino.  
  
-¿pero que te ocurre? - le interrumpió el joven - si sigues así nunca   
  
conseguirás que alguien se case contigo...  
  
Ella lo miró directamente a sus ojos, azules como el mar. Mirándolo bien no   
  
estaba tan mal, piel bronceada, cabello castaño que asemejaba el chocolate, mas alto que ella y vestía casual pero con un toque de formal, incluida una corbata. Aparentaba poco mas de 20 años. El se le quedo mirando como si quisiera recordar algo o a alguien, mas ella lo empujo para apartarlo del camino a sus cosas. Ella colocó sus útiles en su maletín, a lo cual le respondió al joven.  
  
-Pues mejor si no me caso, así tendré una persona menos que mantener.  
  
-Menos mal, porque pobre de la persona que se case contigo...  
  
-Déjame en paz - respondió ella.  
  
-Pero si tu empezaste... ¿o se te olvidó el empujón?  
  
-¡PERO TU TE ATRAVESASTE! - le gritó ella, algo histérica.  
  
-¡PERO ESO NO ES MOTIVO PARA EMPUJAR A LA GENTE!  
  
-¡ES IGUAL! Me largo... hasta nunca... idiota... - respondió ella,   
  
saliendo rápidamente del lugar.  
  
-¡Espero no tener que volver a verte! - le respondió el joven todo   
  
enojado - ¡HASTA NUNCA MUCHACHITO!  
  
-"Tonto" - pensó ella mientras se retiraba.  
  
-"Boba" - decía el en su mente.   
  
Definitivo ese no había sido su mejor día. Llegando a su casa lo primero que   
  
hizo fue cambiarse de ropa, ya que nunca le había caído la falda del uniforme   
  
y volvió con su habitual negro. Preparo la comida para su madre y su abuela,   
  
ya que como siempre se encontraban ocupadas en su trabajo ella era la que   
  
tenía que hacer de comer. Les dejó la comida en la mesa, mientras ella   
  
tomaba un plato y se lo llevaba a su cuarto. Su habitación era de lo mas   
  
común, un desorden en primer lugar; comió frente al televisor de su habitación   
  
y mas adelante se durmió, esperando que el siguiente día fuera mejor que ese,   
  
y deseando encontrar a su madre de buen humor como para enseñarle las   
  
calificaciones.  
  
Al día siguiente la pelirroja se levanto temprano como siempre para ir a   
  
clases, lo bueno de ello era que era viernes, y que no tendría que sufrir con   
  
la escuela durante dos días. Se puso la falda a regañadientes, mas la blusa   
  
la llevaba desfajada, tomó su maletín y sus cosas de dibujo y las puso en la   
  
mesa para poder hacer el desayuno. Se enfrascó en la cocina e hizo una   
  
montaña de Hot Cakes, para tres personas, se comió dos con un vaso de leche y   
  
se retiró a la escuela. Las primeras tres clases transcurrieron con normalidad,   
  
solamente faltaba una para el receso, aunque al parecer saldrían una hora mas   
  
temprano, ya que como el antiguo maestro se había jubilado y aun no encontraban   
  
reemplazo, eso era lo mas probable. A ella le gusta estar sola en su pupitre,   
  
al lado de la ventana que daba al estacionamiento (cabe señalar que su salón   
  
se encontraba en un segundo piso) y ponerse a mirar a lo lejos, en dirección   
  
hacia donde estaba Shinjuku, aunque lo que encontraba era el estacionamiento   
  
y a los autos de los maestros; reconocía cada carro de cada maestro, inclusive   
  
los de los conserjes y secretarias, y cada uno tenía su espacio reservado.   
  
Gracias a eso pudo ver como un Stanza '97 se estacionaba en el lugar que   
  
antes había ocupado el Ford del antiguo profesor. Del lado del conductor bajó   
  
un joven de saco y corbata azul marino, con maletín negro, piel bronceada y   
  
cabello castaño en un estilo muy peculiar, y se le hizo conocido, ya que era   
  
el mismo sujeto que había conocido en el parque el día anterior. A la mejor   
  
venía por su hermana o hermano, o a la mejor algún familiar. En su mente ella   
  
admitió que no estaba mal, así que se asomó un poco mas a la ventana para verlo   
  
mejor, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que traía unos anteojos modernos.   
  
-"Algo intelectual" - pensó ella, mas el miro para arriba para admirar   
  
el edificio, viendo a la pelirroja en la ventana del segundo piso.   
  
-"No puede ser, es ella" - pensó el, a la vez que la miró con una   
  
sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental para luego entrar al edificio.  
  
Era algo raro, ya que ella nunca había sentido ese palpitar en su corazón,   
  
esa punzada que le decía que lo conocía de mucho antes del parque, tal vez de   
  
muchos años atrás. Unos 10 minutos después todos sus compañeros de clase   
  
entraron despavoridos.   
  
-"Ahí viene el nuevo profe" - escucho ella decir a uno que otro de sus   
  
compañeros, mas no les dio ni la mas remota importancia.  
  
Entonces comenzó a dibujar relojitos en las esquinas de su libro de sociales   
  
(que era la clase que iban a empezar) comenzando a perder el tiempo como   
  
siempre lo hacia. Entonces hizo su aparición el joven del estacionamiento,   
  
puso su maletín en el escritorio y comenzó poniendo su nombre en el pizarron.  
  
-Buenos días clase - se dirigió el a los alumnos - soy el Prof. Akiyama,   
  
y les daré desde hoy sus clases de química y ciencias sociales...  
  
-"Akiyama, me suena ese apellido" - pensaba ella mientras tomaba su   
  
lápiz.  
  
Entonces comenzó a dibujar monitos en su libro, pensando que eso hacia un   
  
amigo de ella en Shinjuku, y que muchas veces le había reclamado el estar   
  
haciendo eso, mientras que sus demás compañeras de clase se ponían a suspirar   
  
al ver al joven y carismático profesor, comenzando con un club de fans que ella   
  
ni se dio cuenta cuando se formo. El maestro comenzó a pasar lista, haciendo   
  
que todos se pusieran de pie para empezarlos a conocer, mas cuando llego al   
  
de ella no lo mencionó, como que se sorprendió primero y luego lo dijo.  
  
-Makino, Rika...  
  
La joven levantó la mano su mano izquierda, ya que con la derecha seguía   
  
dibujando, mas su cabeza estaba agachada para poder ver lo que estaba   
  
dibujando, y no dijo ni una sola palabra.  
  
-MAKINO, RIKA, POR FAVOR PONGASE DE PIE - exclamó el profesor.  
  
Ella despertó de su trance y dejo de pensar en la filosofía del cangrejo,   
  
entonces fue cuando se miraron cara a cara.   
  
-"No puede ser, la chica agresiva" - pensó el - Por qué no se presenta   
  
a la clase señorita?  
  
-"Maldito bastardo" - piensa ella, y luego le responde - Porque aquí   
  
ya todos saben como soy...   
  
-Pero supongo que es la mas nueva de la clase, así que por favor   
  
preséntese a sus compañeros...  
  
-No lo haré...  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Porque no quiero...   
  
-PRESENTESE A LA CLASE - habla el Prof. Akiyama en forma de orden,   
  
mientras piensa - "Donde he escuchado ese nombre antes..."  
  
-CON UN DEMONIO QUE NO LO HARE!!!! - dijo ella, algo furiosa, mas   
  
luego se calmó para que nadie la viera fuera de sus cabales - además usted ya   
  
lo hizo por mi.  
  
-"Mejor no quisiera recordar ese nombre" - pensó el - pues como quieras...  
  
Toda la clase estaba anonadada de cómo la pelirroja trataba al profesor recién   
  
llegado, ya que conocían que ella no tenía respeto para con nadie, ni siquiera   
  
con el director, ya que a veces tenía que ir a su oficina unas dos o tres veces   
  
al día por su conducta. El maestro siguió con la lista y luego empezó con su   
  
clase. Lo bueno era que era la ultima, así ella pronto saldría de su nuevo   
  
infierno. Comenzó a quedarse absorta mirando las ranuras de su pupitre de   
  
madera, dibujando ojos, relojes y especie de mangas. Se notaba que los amigos   
  
que había dejado en Shinjuku le habían contagiado varias costumbres. Fue   
  
interrumpida de uno de sus mangas cuando sintió una mano en el hombro,   
  
volteando y viendo que era el nuevo profesor.  
  
-Y ya que la señorita Makino nota mas interesante la animación y el   
  
dibujo de mangas que la sociedad tradicionalista en la edad media, se quedara   
  
al final de la clase para un trabajo extra...  
  
Ahora ella era la que lo miraba desafiante, mientras el seguía con una   
  
sonrisa sarcástica, como si le dijera "Aquí yo soy el maestro y tu la alumna,   
  
no puedes hacer nada para detener el orden de las cosas", a lo que ella no le   
  
tomó ninguna consideración, y mucho menos atención. Al final de clase, en   
  
cuanto sonó la campana ella se colocó su mp3 portátil y comenzó a avanzar hacia   
  
la puerta, aunque solamente tuvo un pie afuera de la puerta, ya que una   
  
compañera la delato queriendo escaparse.  
  
daré ka o maneshita houhou wa shitakunai (Yo no quiero imitar a cualquiera, en cualquier método)  
  
Hontou no watashi o shitte hoshii no (Solo quiero que conozcas mi verdadero ser)  
  
La música de su mp3 portátil se escuchaba muy fuerte, mas ella tuvo que   
  
retroceder hacia el mesabanco frente al escritorio del maestro, bajándole   
  
además a la música y mirándolo con cierto recelo.  
  
-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu actitud muchachita - dijo el,   
  
comenzando a recoger sus cosas - ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud tan rebelde?  
  
-Vaya preguntita que saco - responde ella - pues porque la vida me   
  
hizo así... - ella comienza a retirarse y le va subiendo al volumen - al rato...  
  
-Espera - la detiene el - que quiero conocerte mejor...  
  
-Al rato, "profesor" - esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo en   
  
sus palabras.  
  
El maestro Akiyama solo podía escuchar parte de la música que salía del   
  
reproductor de mp3, antes de que ella se alejara y cruzara por la puerta.   
  
De camino a su casa ella pensaba de donde conocía a ese maestro, aunque no   
  
lograra recordar de donde. Mientras tanto, el profesor Akiyama iba en su   
  
auto hacia su departamento, ubicado en la parte norte de la ciudad. Ahora   
  
que se había vuelto a cruzar en el camino de la pelirroja, ese departamento   
  
le parecía vació y solitario. Muchas veces había amanecido acompañado, solo   
  
que siempre un par de días después, esa compañía lo dejaba por motivos que   
  
nunca iban al caso, de los cuales el era el culpable según ellas.  
  
-Pues bien, mañana le iré a dar una visita a mi gata...  
  
***  
  
Pues bien, ahora no deje que ni Dark ni Angel hicieran de las suyas, así que   
  
es el primer capitulo de un fic que se nos ocurrió en una ocasión que estaba   
  
en el msn con un amigo. Los nombres originales eran otros, originalmente   
  
este fic estaba destinado a fictionpress, pero me pareció que quedaba mas   
  
aquí en ff.net y con este par de personajes que me encantan... en fin, le   
  
doy sus créditos a Astharoth, el amigo de internet por andar ayudándome en   
  
este fic y desvelándose, ya que de México a Chile hay unas 5 horas de   
  
diferencia, y como yo entro a las 7 u 8 de la noche pues alla con el son las   
  
12 o 1 de la mañana. Y ademas después de que ff.net me dejo subir bien esta  
  
historia, ya que tuve unos pequeños problemillas con esto y pues no me dejaba  
  
subirla bien y pues tuve que removerla unas cinco o seis veces. El fragmento   
  
de canción, es la de My Style, una canción de Rika en Tamers (que por cierto   
  
le queda bien). Y pues dejen reviews!!!!!!   
  
El mail: darkangelorochi@hotmail.com Atte. Nayru. 


	2. Reencuentros

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro.

El joven Akiyama se levantó la mañana siguiente, aunque no era tan de mañana por ser las 11 am, se dio un baño y luego se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, con una camisa blanca de botones y una chamarra de mezclilla azul, ya que iria a visitar a su gata.  Tomó un café y desayunó un cereal con leche, lo de siempre, mas luego recordó que no sabía donde estaba viviendo Rika.  Mas se le prendió un foco y tomó el teléfono para hablar con la operadora.

- Necesito el telefono de la familia... – el no recordaba el nombre de la mama de Rika, asi que opto por el apellido, ya que no sabía cuantos Makino había en Fukuoka – De la familia Makino...

- Makino, Seiko – respondió la operadora – 556-841-99, Av. Yamamoto #1058-A

- Gracias – mencionó después de anotar la dirección, y colgo.

Ahora con la dirección, podía ir a visitar a su pelirroja.  Fue entonces cuando recordó que la abuela de Rika era la que se llamaba Seiko.  Bueno, si era la casa de la abuela de todas maneras sabría donde vivia si le preguntaba.  El estaba feliz de volver a encontrarse con su "Gata Salvaje", como el la llamaba desde que tenía memoria, y desde el primer día supo que Rika era su destino, desde que el tenía 14 y ella 10, luego después de derrotar al D-Reaper el se regresó a Fukuoka y ella se quedó en Shinjuku, después de eso no se habían vuelto a ver, y ahora el miraba como había pasado el tiempo, incluso en esos momentos en que se quedó sentado con el teléfono en las manos pensaba en la posibilidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero en cuanto dejó su oscuro y solitario departamento, se dio cuenta de que no podría ser, en primera porque ella era la alumna y el era el maestro, y en segunda, porque ella lo creía insoportable.  Tomó la dirección y se fue a su auto, poniéndolo en marcha.

- "Va a ser un semestre muy largo y laborioso... – pensó el – pero tiene que ser asi si quiero conseguir una plaza..."

Ese mismo dia, Rika se levantó como de costumbre, se bañó, se cambio y bajo a hacer el desayuno.  Estaba acostumbrada a hacer el desayuno, la comida y la cena, ya que su madre se la pasaba la mayoria del dia en el trabajo y solo regresaba a comer, además de que su abuela siempre estaba metida en sus negocios on-line, asi que ella era la que cocinaba la mayoria de las veces, mas bien, todas las veces.  Mas ya no era tan temprano como para desayunar, mas bien era de hacer la comida para cuando llegara su madre a la hora de la comida, asi que se puso a cocinar pescado con arroz y verduras.  Pronto lo terminó y se fue a practicar eso de limpiar su habitación, que estaba hecha un desastre por la mudanza; estaba todo tirado, con excepción de la ropa y además su radio prendida a todo volumen con música de Evanescence.  Se encontraba sola en casa, y ella tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, entre limpiar, cocinar y hacer tareas de su escuela.  La puerta del frente se abrió, y escuchaba firmemente el sonido de los zapatos de tacón que su madre usaba para ir al trabajo.

- La comida ya esta Rumiko – le dijo Rika a su madre cuando la vio – solo te la sirves y ya...

- Gracias Rika-chan, porque la verdad me muero de hambre – respondió-

- ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames –chan?!!!!!!

Su madre ni la escuchó, ya que se fue a la cocina.  En esos momentos el joven de ojos azules llegaba al edificio departamental, cosa que el tomó por sorpresa, ya que pensaba que iban a vivir en una casa común y corriente.  Le preguntó al portero del edificio por la familia Makino y el lo llevó hasta la puerta.  Una vez que estuvo solo frente a dicha puerta el joven tocó el timbre.  Sonrió al pensar que Rika en esos momentos lo mas seguro era que estuviera encerrada en su cuarto, enojada, oyendo musica y cambiada de ropa, ya que sabía que la pelirroja no toleraba las faldas.  Volvió a tocar el timbre y al poco rato le abrió una mujer rubia, de unos treinta y tantos, que supuso que era la madre de Rika, ya que el conocía toda su historia (era lógico, ya que la conocía de 8 años antes).

- Buenos dias señora... estoy buscando a Rika – preguntó el.

- Pues ya son tardes – vio que el joven sonrió al ver que su reloj decía las 12:30 pm - ¿Y quien le digo que la busca?

- Pues... soy Ryo Akiyama... y soy su profesor de ciencias sociales y química... – al fondo podía escucharse cierta musica de Evanescence.__

- Ah... conque usted es su maestro... pase a esperarla a la sala, no me dijo nada que tuviera asesorias en fin de semana... pero conociendo lo mala que es mi hija en sociales y quimica...

- Eh pues... – la señora Makino lo paso a la sala – muchas gracias, entonces la esperare... – Se sentó en un sofá a esperar, en lo que la mama iba a buscar a Rika.

- RUKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! – la señora Makino gritó, ya que Rika no escuchaba nada gracias a la musica a alto volumen – TE BUSCAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En su mente el profesor Akiyama se estaba riendo a carcajadas, ya que sabía que a Rika nunca le había gustado que le pusieran –chan, y que una vez el se burló de ella porque le dijo –kun, y que luego ella lo había golpeado en la cabeza por eso enfrente de los demas Tamers, y ahora sabía que su madre se lo decía a diario, eso si que era nuevo.  Logró disimular muy bien su sonrisa, y en eso llegó Rika, muy diferente a como la había recordado, con un pantalón negro ancho, y una blusa negra de botones y manga corta.  Ella primero lo vió con sorpresa, ya que nos sabía que era lo que hacía ahí, luego lo vio con enojo, para luego pasar a una mirada de que no le importaba para nada.

- "Como demonios averiguo donde vivo – pensó ella – y lo mas importante... ¿Qué demonios hace aquí...?__

- Bueno, los dejo, ya que tendran mucho que estudiar – la señora Makino se retiró con cautela – cualquier cosa, comida, sodas, botanas... me avisan...

- Ay... no me humilles Rumiko... – mencionó Rika en voz baja.

- Muchas gracias señora – mencionó el profesor a la señora, para luego pasar a la conversación con Rika - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Rika-chan?

- NO ME DIGAS RUKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ASI!!!!!!!!!!! Y QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¿MALDITA SEA COMO SUPISTE DONDE VIVO?!!!!

- Se saben muchas cosas cuando hablas con la operadora – le respondió el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – pero no te enojes gata...

Afortunadamente para Rika, su madre no escuchó los gritos, ya que estaba muy ocupada arreglándose para volver a irse a trabajar.  Además el joven notó una falta de respeto que la pelirroja tenía para con sus mayores, ya que a el le hablaba de tu, y a su madre le decía por su nombre.

- No te enojes... – le hablo el con cierta tranquilidad, a la vez que se volvia a sentar en el sofá – ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?

- Eres el bastardo del parque... – respondió ella, que seguía parada y con una mano en la cintura, y muy enojada.

- Soy alguien de tu pasado... recuerda bien... gata salvaje...

Ella lo miró detenidamente, completamente, fijándose hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, desde el color de sus ojos hasta en la complexión del profesor.  Fue entonces cuando llegó a la conclusión de que esa mirada ya la había antes, además de que solo una persona le había dicho gata salvaje antes.

- Akiyama... – respondió ella – con razón tu apellido me resultó familiar... Ryo Akiyama, el Tamer Legendario...

- A sus ordenes mi reina... – respondió Ryo algo calmado - ¿Y como has estado? ¿y los demas chicos?

- MALDITO PERRO DESGRACIADO!!!!! – Rika lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo ahí en el sillón, Ryo paso a color rojo, luego azul y terminando en morado – CON RAZON TU APELLIDO SE ME HACIA FAMILIAR!!!!! COMO TE ATREVEZ A APARECERTE ASI NADA MAS!!!!!!!!!!! – Ella dejó de ahorcarlo y volvió a contener su carácter.

- Gra... gracias... – Ryo respiraba con dificultad – por... ex... extrañarme...

- Y gracias por volver a llegar a mi vida y arruinarla...

- ¿Y los demas? – pregunto Ryo, al hacer referencia a los demas Tamers.

- Pues Bakato por fin se le declaro a Juri, los bobos – refiriéndose a Kazu y Kenta – siguen siendo bobos, y Jenrya por ahí anda... AHORA LARGATE!!!! TENGO SUFICIENTE CON SOPORTARTE EN LA ESCUELA COMO PARA SOPORTARTE EN MI PROPIA CASA!!!!

Ryo se levantó del sillón y se le quedó mirando a Rika unos instantes.  No podía creer que aquella criatura tan especial para el lo tratara tan friamente.  Era cierto que antes cuando regresaron del digimundo y derrotaron al D-Reaper ella se comportaba de una manera muy fría y sarcástica con el, pero no nada mas con el, sino tambien con los demás.  Rika se le quedaba mirando con cara de que si la seguia viendo lo iba a matar tarde o temprano, asi que mejor agachó un poco la cabeza y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, yo me voy... nos vemos en clase...

En eso apareció la madre de Rika de la nada, reprochándole a su hija por su descortesía, y extendiéndole a Ryo una cordial invitación para cenar, cosa que el no pudo rechazar por sus buenos modales.  Rika solo pudo refunfuñar e ignorar lo que su madre dijo, caminando hacia su cuarto.  A lo lejos Ryo pudo notar que la musica que tenía Rika en su cuarto estaba a todo volumen y que era Utada Hikaru.  Sinceramente Rika se sentía un poco molesta, no un poco, demasiado molesta; no porque Ryo estuviese en su casa, mas bien porque se había aparecido sin avisar, además de que según ella Ryo le estaba tirando los tejos descaradamente y eso que el era su maestro.  Una vez que la señora Makino sirvió la comida, les habló para que fueran al comedor.

- "Nada mas no me humilles Rumiko..." – pensó Rika – Ya vamos Rumiko!!!! – se dirige a Ryo en voz baja mientras lo empujaba – y tu comeras y te largaras en cuanto termines...

-  Ya pues, esta bien, pero no empujes...

Ya en el comedor, Rika comía en silencio, mientras que su madre era la que llevaba toda la conversación con Ryo, muy a pesar de las miradas malvadas que la pelirroja les daba tanto a su madre como a Ryo.

- Y si la hubiera visto en el festival de la preparatoria el año pasado – se mostraba muy emocionada – fue la unica vez que la vi vestida con colores brillantes en el evento de danza moderna...

- Rumiko... – Rika solo podia lamentarse en voz baja – por favor no me humilles...

- ¿Y que paso? – Ryo le segía la corriente a la señora solo para hacer enojar a la pelirroja.

- Pues su equipo gano el primer lugar – respondió la señora.

- Rumiko... – Rika tenía la mirada baja, y jugaba con la comida.

- Y ese mismo año – se apresuro a seguir la señora Makino – fue la exposición de dibujo...

- RUMIKO!!! – gritó una Rika enojada, soltando el tenedor y levantándose de la mesa - solo fue un festival, y no fue primer lugar, fue mencion honorifica, y no fue porque yo quisiera, fue porque eran extracurriculares y contaban para una calificacion...

- Debio ser el momento mas feliz de las dos – respondió Ryo con una sonrisa pícara hacia Rika.

- Pues claro que si – le respondió la rubia – Ruki-chan pocas veces me da motivos para estar orgullosa de ella...

- CON UN CARAJO RUMIKO!!!!! DEJA DE DECIRME RUKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!

- Bueno, yo los dejo, el turno de la tarde me llama – La señora Makino se levantó de la mesa -  y te quedo muy buena la comida hija, a ver si en la cena preparas algo...

La señora Makino se retiró, dejando a un Ryo sorprendido al saber que su pelirroja habia hecho la comida, mientras que dicha pelirroja levantaba los platos de la mesa.

- "Ahora si, ¡Toma! – pensaba Rika para si misma - ¿Qué opinas de que yo haya cocinado' Muere Perro Desgraciado"

- Yo te ayudo a limpiar aquí...

- Después de haberte dado de comer, es lo menos que podrías hacer... MPD...

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nada... solo... MPD – pensando – "es la abreviatura de Maldito Perro Desgraciado, aunque tiene ojos bonitos... y luego cuando pone cara de perro faldero... No!!! que demonios estas pensando Rika Makino!!!! "

- "Se ha puesto linda con el tiempo – pensó Ryo en lo que lavaba los platos – aunque su carácter sigue igual..."

Una vez que terminaron de limpiar la cocina en un silencio estremecedor para ambos, Ryo terminó exhausto en el sillón, mientras Rika encendía la radio de su cuarto con musica de Miyazaki Ayumi.  Cuando regresó pudo ver a Ryo en la flojera en el sillón de su sala.

- ¿Qué no te has ido?

- Estoy esperando a tu mama para que me invite a quedarme a cenar...

- Largate de aquí antes de que sea yo la que te saque a patadas...

- No te preocupes – Ryo se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta – no me quedaría con una mala anfitriona como tu.

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- Gruñona...

- Bastardo...

En eso se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, dándole la bienvenida a la abuela de Rika, que llegó cargada con bolsas de mandado, a lo que Ryo se apresuró a ayudarle como buen caballero, a pesar de las miradas asesinas que Rika le aventaba.

- ¿Y quien es este apuesto muchacho? – preguntó la abuela - ¿Es tu novio?

- No!!!!!!!! - respondió Rika.

- Buenas tardes señora, soy Ryo Akiyama, maestro de Rika...

- No me humilles Seiko... – se lamentaba Rika en silencio, al igual como lo hacía con su madre.

- No sabia que Rika tuviera un tutor de fin de semana, pero conociendo lo mala que es en quimica y sociales... no me extraña... y cuantas veces vendra a asesorarla?

- Eso depende del tiempo que ella disponga... – respondió Ryo todo quitado de la pena.

- Pues no tengo tiempo – interrumpió Rika, a la vez que empujaba a Ryo hacia la puerta – además el "profe" ya se iba...

- Esta bien... ya me voy... – le respondió el chico - ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta por favor?

- Abrela tu, para eso tienes manos...

- Gracias Rika ¬¬ - y cambia radicalmente de tema - ¿No tienes los mails de los demas?

- Me acuerdo solamente del de Jenrya... es Terriermon_kawaii@Digimon.com el te dira los demas...

- Ah.. adivino quien le puso el kawaii...

- Si... fue Shuichion...

- Bueno, me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver... – Ryo se acerca a Rika y le da un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella se queda pasmada, luego se retira – nos volveremos a ver calabacita... el lunes en clase...

Rika primero se puso su mano en la mejilla donde Ryo había pasmado el beso, quedándose con su mente en blanco, reaccionando unos momentos después.

- NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO MALDITO AKIYAMA HIJO DE /&/$)/$)!!!!!!!!!

Mas fue demasiado tarde, Ryo ya se había ido por las escaleras y se había ido a quien sabe donde.  Rika entró a su departamento y se dirigió a su cuarto.  Por el camino pudo ver a su abuela metida en sus negocios on-line, mas la pelirroja lo unico que pudo hacer fue subirle aun mas a su radio y tirarse en su cama, pensando en Akiyama...
    
    *************************************************************************************************************
    
    Hasta aquí todo bien, es apenas como el principio... de una vez digo que no voy a hacer este 
    
    fic largo, ya que luego me bloqueo (lo digo porque tengo uno en fp.com que tiene 37 cap. Y no 
    
    lo he actualizado en meses!!!) En fin, le doy sus créditos a Astharoth (de nuevo)  y pues si 
    
    alguien mas quiere ayudarme con ideas, pues me dicen y ya.  Otra, ya arregle el problema de 
    
    mi login, asi que ya pueden dejar reviews anónimos (es que yo no sabia eso.... hasta que me lo 
    
    dijeron... :P). Y pues dejen reviews!!!!!! O si no no seguire nada y se quedaran traumados!!!!! O 
    
    tal vez deje que Dark y Angel sigan con este fic y lo arruinen (Fans del Ryouki: NOOOOO!!!!!!) 
    
    El mail: darkangelorochi@hotmail.com  Atte. Nayru.


	3. No es un mes cualquiera

Capitulo 3: No es un mes cualquiera.

Por fin llego el lunes, un odiado lunes para la pelirroja Makino.  Si de por si había tenido mucha tarea el fin de semana y todavía recibe una visita no esperada de Ryo Akiyama, que para arruinarle la existencia resultó que era su maestro.  Era preferible cambiarse de escuela, e incluso habló con su madre sobre eso pero Rumiko le había dicho un rotundo NO.  Ahora iba toda enojada hacia la escuela, inclusive había meditado el no ir a clases ese dia, fingirse enferma o irse de pinta, pero no podía hacerle eso a su madre, ella era fria, pero no tanto.  Ahora iba hacia la escuela, como siempre con su uniforme, pero ahora en vez de llevar su pelo suelto había regresado a su vieja coleta.  Miró su reloj, faltaban cindo minutos para la primera lclase, y era de química con el profesor Akiyama.

- Maldita sea mi suerte – se repetia solo para ella – hubiese preferido quedarme en Shinjuku...

Caminaba de nuevo con sus canciones en mp3, y había optado por usar sus baterias recargables, para no gastar tanto en baterias, y ademas esperando que su rutina fuese la misma de siempre incluyendo la golpiza que le daba a un jugador de Futbol americano a la primera hora, aunque si llegaba tarde esa golpiza se tendría que posponer para la segunda hora.  Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para entrar a clase y ella a veinte cuadras de la escuela.  No había podido dormir bien, asi que se había desvelado y por lo mismo no había escuchado el despertador, asi que si llegaba tarde, le echaria la culpa a su madre como siempre.

- "Ya ni para que me apuro – pensó ella – ya tengo mi pretexto de todas maneras..."

El timbre había sonado unos instantes antes, y el profesor Ryo Akiyama ya se encontraba en su salón de clases pasando lista.  En cuanto pronunció el nombre de Rika, este esperó a ver la mano levantada y sin hablar de su gata salvaje, pero no vio nada.  Por unos instantes se preocupó, mas conociendo como era siguió con los demas de la lista.  Era cierto que no la había visto en mucho tiempo, pero no era difícil saber que Rika no había cambiado mucho de su carácter, asi que podia deducir que ella iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera hacer.

- Bien, el dia de hoy veremos a los derivados del carbono...

Llevaba como veinte minutos de clase, cuando por fin Rika Makino hizo su aparición, con su mp3 a todo volumen, y sin siquiera tocar la puerta entró y se sentó en su lugar, ante la mirada atónita del ahora profesor Ryo Akiyama y todos sus compañeros de clase.  El profesor Akiyama dirigió su mirada ante la alumna, que aparte de haber llegado tarde y sin decir nada había entrado al salón, se había puesto a hacer dibujos en su cuaderno.

- "Estupido Bakato, me pegaste la mania esa de los dibujitos" – pensaba ella, dibujando signos.

- Señorita Makino, ¿podria decirme por que llego tarde hoy?

Rika comenzó a salir de su trance cuando escuchó que la voz de Ryo atravesaba a sus mp3 de Evanescence, y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- ¿Podría decirle a la clase por qué llego tarde hoy? – repitió Ryo, señalando a todo el salón.

- ¿Sabe lo difícil que es tener una madre que es modelo?

- No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que usted llegue tarde señorita Makino... – respondió Ryo tomando su lista.

- Pues que es tardado decirle "APURATE EN CAMBIARTE!!!! SE ME HACE TARDE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA!!!!!!"

- Que esta sea la ultima vez que usted llega tarde, ya que a la proxima no sere tolerante con usted y sus retrasos.

La pelirroja lo miraba desafiante, en tanto Ryo siguió tranquilamente con la clase, mientras que sus alumnos habían comenzado a murmurar, ya que varios habían intentado mejores pretextos con los demas profesores, y este se había tragado ese pretexto tan simple.  Y pues era lógico que empezaran a sospechar algo, ya que Ryo era hasta esos momentos el profesor mas guapo que tenía ese plantel.

- "Sera divertido molestarlo un poco – pensó Rika mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno – sera como en los viejos tiempos... maldito Takato me pego su mania de los dibujitos!!!!"

Total que esa primera hora paso entre dibujitos y regaños de Ryo hacia ella, ya que siempre la encontraba distraida y no ponía atención a la clase.  Después de esa hora, siguieron como tres clases sin importancia, y después la hora de la comida.  Ella simplemente fue al patio y se refugió bajo un gran arbol con una gran sombra, junto con su reproductor de mp3, como siempre; mas una pequeña multitud de unos cinco o siete chicos y chicas se le acercó para la pequeña sesión de interrogantes.  Rika sabía lo que vendría, ya que además Ryo se dirigía a ella con mucha familiaridad.

- ¿Eres familiar del profesor Akiyama? – preguntó una chica "x".

- ¿De donde lo conoces? – pregunto una chica "y".

- ¿Por qué te tiene tanta consideración? – preguntó un chico "z"

Ella simplemente se levantó y los ignoró completamente, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por mas.  Después de comer siguieron las demas clases, incluyendo la de Sociales a la ultima hora, y claro, con el profesor Akiyama, el mas "sociable" de todos, según ella, ya que había visto como se socializaba con las alumnas en el almuerzo, y como estas se esperaban hasta el final de la clase haciendo preguntas sobre esta, haciendose las tontas solo para que se fijara en alguna de ellas.

- Y recuerden que dentro de unos dias seran los mogis* asi que pónganse a estudiar, ya que eso les contara para sus calificaciones...

La pelirroja puso cara de enfado, mas se terminó la clase y ella salió lo mas pronto que pudo, poniendo su mp3 a todo volumen, para no toparse ni escuchar a Ryo Akiyama.  Por un lado ella estaba enfadada por como Ryo la trataba, con mucha familiaridad, y por otro lado, tambien le molestaba tener que estudiar para dos materias en las cuales no era muy buena que digamos.

- Ruki-chan!!!! Espera!!!

Rika no queria volter al haber escuchado la voz de Ryo, mas tuvo que hacerlo y mirarlo desafiantemente para que no se le acercara demasiado.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Akiyama? – preguntó ella con desgano - ¿Y quien demonios te dio permiso de llamarme Ruki-chan?

- Yo solo queria decirte que yo te ayudare para que pases los examenes...

- No necesito tu ayuda – mencionó Rika, pensando mal de Ryo.

- No pienses mal, mi calabacita, yo solo estoy diciendo que te asesorare, es todo...

- Sigo diciendo que no necesito tu ayuda Akiyama... – respondió ella con sarcasmo.

- A ver... di por lo menos tres derivados del carbono...

- No lo se ni me interesa, Akiyama, dejame en paz...

- Entonces... Menciona los tipos de sociedades en la antigua Rusia...

- Que no me importa cual sea...

- Pues deberia de importarte Rika, ya que si sigues asi, vas a reprobar... – Ryo al parecer quería provocarla, mas luego añadio – asi que te ayudare de todas formas...

- Eso es lo que tu crees, porque con tal de no volverte a ver, soy capaz de pasar el año – entonces fue cuando lo miro raramente – aunque... si quisiera podría reprobar y hacerte la vida de cuadritos...

- Ya dije que aunque no quieras, ire a tu casa para ayudarte a estudiar...

- Ni quien te abra la puerta Akiyama...

- Tal vez tu no – entonces puso una de sus sonrisas seductoras – pero tu madre y tu abuela si...

- Como me haces enojar!!!!!!!!!!! entiende!!!!!!!!!!! me caes mal Ryo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Y tu crees que a mi me agradas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   yo lo hago por que es mi deber como maestro!!!!!!!!!!

- Pues si no me agradas, y no te agrado, entonces dejame en paz, no se porque admiti hace ocho años  que tenias bonitos ojos... – la misma Rika se sorprendió de ese comentario y se tapó la boca, dando media vuelta para irse.

- Aja ves que algo de mi te agrada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No tienes porque enojarte por eso!!!!!

- DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ - Rika salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

- RIKA!!!!!!!!

Ryo decidió dejarla sola por unos momentos, mirando como ella se iba corriendo a toda velocidad.  Mas Rika no solamente corria para estar sola, también corria para alejarse de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- "Por que demonios le dije eso...? – pensaba Rika, corriendo por prácticamente toda Fukuoka, sin detenerse – aunque...  desde que tengo memoria me gustan sus ojos... Nooo!!!!! ___

Durante toda esa semana Rika lo estuvo evitando, llegaba tarde a clases, siempre era la primera en salir del salon, e incluso tuvo que comprar un nuevo cuaderno de dibujo, ya que el anterior se había llenado de monitos parecidos a Ryo Akiyama, colgado de una soga o con algun cuchillo incrustado, con letras que decían "Die Akiyama die" y cosas asi.  El fin de semana llegó demasiado pronto para ella, y creía que Ryo solo estaba bromeando con eso de las asesorias, mas vio que no era asi, ya que a primera hora de la mañana, el estaba parado ahí en la puerta, de traje casual y con una caja de galletas en las manos, y fue precisamente Rumiko, la madre de Rika, la que le abrió la puerta.

- Buenos dias señora... vengo a lo de la asesoria...

- Pero no se quede ahí afuera – mencionó la rubia – pase, siéntase en confianza, después de todo, usted conoce a mi hija desde hace años...

- Siento aparecer de repente...

- Ay no se preocupe – la joven madre lo empujó hacia dentro de la casa – no hay problema, sientese como en su casa, y que bueno que llego, como me tengo que ir al trabajo, me daba cosa dejar a Ruki-chan solita... 

- Por eso no se preocupe... y Rika-chan?

- Encerrada en su cuarto, como siempre...

En eso apareció Rika, como si estuviera sintiendo que algo andaba mal en su vida, y al ver a Ryo en la sala de su casa, solo hizo mueca de desagrado.

- Ryo-bitch...¬¬__

- Hola Rika-chan, lista para tu clase particular?__

Rika seguía mirándolo horrible, ante la mirada atónita de su madre, aunque esta ya sabia mas o menos lo que esa mirada queria decir, asi que procedió a retirarse lo mas pronto que pudo de la casa antes de que ardiera Troya con ella adentro.

- No te pongas asi Rika – Ryo intentaba calmar a la pelirroja, que solo se dio media vuelta – solo intento ayudarte...

- Ayudate a ti mismo Akiyama, a mi dejame en paz...__

El castaño de Akiyama puso la caja de galletas en la mesa de la cocina, y luego avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Rika como vil perro por su casa.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CUARTO AKIYAMA?!

- Solo queria preguntarte una cosa...__

- ¡Y PARA ESO TENIAS QUE SEGUIRLE EL ROLLO A MI MADRE?!__

- Solo quiero saber que fue lo que te hice para que me odiaras...?__

La pelirroja se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos por unos momentos, ya que no sabía como reaccionar ante dicha pregunta.  Intentaba recordar lo que habia pasado ocho años atrás, en el incidente del D-Reaper, pero por mas que intentaba recordar, no recordaba el porque odiaba tanto a Akiyama.  Incluso pensó que eran figuraciones suyas y comenzó a dudar un poco.

- Esta bien... aceptare tu ayuda... pero solo lo hare por Rumiko... ¿Entendiste?

- Entendido... asi que no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada que te moleste...__

Dicho esto, Rika empujó al castaño hacia la sala y se encerro en su cuarto, para unos minutos después aparecer en la sala de pantalón y blusa de botones de color morado, aunque mas negro que morado, además traía un par de libros, y un cuaderno.

- ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino? – preguntó Ryo, asombrado de lo hermosa que podía ser Rika cuando ella quería.

- Jamas me volveras a ver en fachas Akiyama – mencionó ella con cierto enojo – me oyes? Jamás!__

Y esa sería su rutina durante ese mes, ella ignorándolo en la escuela, y el tratando de enseñarla, mas en el fin de semana Rika era otra, incluso le había dado al castaño el telefono y el mail de Jenrya, hecho que tomó al joven por sorpresa, ya que al convivir con ella esos dias comenzó a renacer algo que no sentía desde hace mucho.  Por lo menos asi fue todo, hasta que al final del mes llegaron los examenes de unidad.  Rika siguió comportándose friamente, y mas con los profesores y ciertos compañeros que la miraban con cierto recelo, dado que ni en la escuela Ryo se le alejaba, y además le hablaba con una familiaridad que le enfermaba a la pelirroja.  Después de los examenes de unidad, Ryo llegó el sabado siguiente, como siempre, para empezar la asesoría.  Ahora fue Rika la que le abrió la puerta, pero lo vio con una expresión triste en su rostro, muy diferente a la del Ryo Akiyama que se reía por todo y que no se preocupaba de nada.

- Rika, tengo que decirte algo... importante...

- Akiyama... – En esos momentos sonó el teléfono – Pasa, ahorita vuelvo...

La pelirroja Makino fue a contestar el telefono a la cocina, mientras Ryo miraba como su expresión cambio al contestar.  Se acercó a la cocina, pudiendo escuchar parte de lo que decía Rika.

- Si, no te preocupes... pueden venir ahora en las vacaciones... si... esta bien... iremos ahí... si... yo tambien te quiero mucho Jenrya... me saludas a todos... si... es que aquí tengo al tonto de Akiyama que me quiere decir algo... no es lo que tu piensas... bien... nos vemos en las vacaciones...

En cuanto Rika colgó el telefono, Ryo regresó a la sala, ahora su mirada se había vuelto aun mas triste.  La pelirroja lo notó, mas no dijo nada, esperando una respuesta que al parecer no iba a llegar si ella no tomaba la iniciativa.

- Y que era lo que querias decirme Akiyama?

Ryo se quedó meditando unos momentos, mas luego miró a la pelirroja directamente a los ojos.  Ella se dio cuenta de que no venía precisamente a darle buenas noticias, y mucho menos le miraba la intención de asesorarla ese día.

- ¿Qué pasa Akiyama? – le preguntó ella, desafiándolo como siempre.

- Hoy no quiero pelear, calabacita – aun con la tristeza el seguía llamándola asi – No me dieron la plaza... eso es todo...
    
    *************************************************************************************************************
    
    Bua!!! Voy a llorar después de todo lo que les hare sufrir a estos dos... el proximo capítulo, por fin saldran los otros Tamers, y Ryo querra asesinar a Jenrya... je je... soy mala... muy mala... y si tienen por ahí el nombre de alguna rola cortavenas, diganmela, ok? Atte. Nayru.
    
      
    
    Nota: Capitulo dedicado a Ryoki, a Nemiss  y a Lorien3, los unicos 3 reviews... llorare....TToTT
    
    Aclaración para Lorien: creeme, he visto varios fics de Tamers, y no eres la unica que usa el nombre de Maoko para el papa de Ryo... lo he visto en otros fics... dejame buscarlos... es que al parecer le atinaste sin querer (creo) deja checo varias paginas japonesas de digimon y luego te digo, es que desde que me dejaste ese review he estado revisando eso... y sorry!!! XD


	4. Algo esta pasando

Capitulo 4: Algo esta pasando.

La pelirroja había escuchado las palabras de Ryo con claridad.  Vio la expreción del hombre derrotado en el, no la tipica sonrisa que solía traer en su rostro.  El se levantó del sofa y se dirigió a ella.

- Simplemente no me dieron la plaza...

- No entiendo... a que te refieres con eso? – ella lo miró inquisitoriamente – Que no eras maestro de base?

- No, solo suplente, en lo que encontraban a alguien... pero pense que si estaba ahí podría quedarme.. pero veo que no... debes estar feliz...

La pelirroja dudo unos instantes, por un lado estaba contenta porque ya no lo tendría en la escuela, pero por el otro estaba mirando a un sujeto derrotado, sin motivación, y sin muchas ganas de vivir.

- Pues mira Akiyama, tu eres la primera persona que me dice que no me rinda, deberias de seguir tus propios consejos, si no, entonces no hables ni te pongas a aconsejar gente...

Hubo un silencio atroz, Ryo se volvió a sentar en el sillón, mientras que Rika seguía parada al lado.  Ella se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá, mas no le dirigió la mirada.

- Y bien? – mencionó Ryo – quien era el que hablo por telefono? Digo, si se puede saber...

- Jenrya... dice que van a venir para el fin de semana...

- Jenrya es tu... – el chico no se atrevía a mirarla de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué estas insinuando Akiyama?!

- ¿Qué acaso... Jenrya y tu...?

- NO!!!!! XD No quiero ser la tercera en discordia!!! Jenrya desde hace tiempo que tiene novia...

- ¿Pero lo quieres?

- Es como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuve, y Shuichion es como mi hermanita... pero que... ¡Akiyama me cambiaste de tema!

El joven pareció haberse olvidado de sus problemas y aprovechándose de que la pelirroja estaba cerca, la jaló contra si, quedando ella apoyada en el brazo derecho de Ryo, aproximándola a su rostro cada vez mas.  Sus ojos se miraron mutuamente por vez primera desde el reencuentro, sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, y sus labios a punto de juntarse.  El con un brazo la sostenía y con el otro la acercaba cada vez mas.

- No lo hagas Akiyama...

- No hacer que?

- No me beses... – Rika no estaba segura de sus palabras, el la miraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

- Shh...

El la había silenciado de repente, la acercó contra si y la beso.  El cuerpo de la pelirroja no respondía, se dejaba llevar, solamente sus brazos respondieron, ya que terminaron alrededor del cuello del chico, y sus labios probaban aquellos que se suponía eran prohibidos.  El por su parte estaba feliz, no le importaba nada mas que estar con su amor, aunque para ello tuviera que alejarse de ella.  Sus manos la acercaban mas contra el, la acercaban lo mas que podían, intentando retenerla, mas sabía que no podía durar para siempre.

- ¿Pasa algo? – mencionó ella cuando Ryo dejo el beso.

- ¿No vas a golpearme?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo Ryo? Ahora... puedes soltarme o tengo que golpearte para que lo hagas?

El castaño salió del trance en el que estaba y soltó a la pelirroja, que se paro inmediatamente y fue por papel y pluma, anoto algo y se lo dio.

- Es el teléfono y el mail de Jenrya, por si acaso...

- Estas invitándome que vaya con ustedes?

- Haz lo que quieras... – Rika estaba sonrojada ante el comentario.

- Oye, lo del beso... no fue mi intención... – Ryo estaba aun mas rojo que ella, ademas casi no podía formar palabras – estaba loco... no fue tu culpa.. fue mia... y...

- Ahí hablas con Jenrya de lo de la reunion, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con la organización ni nada... y por lo de tu plaza, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que tu club de admiradoras hara un planton para que te quedes...

El notó como ella ahora lo trataba con indiferencia, como si el beso no hubiera existido, como si el no hubiese conocido el sabor de sus labios y el olor de su piel.  Lo comprendió, ya que lo que el sentía por ella en esos momentos no podía ser, por la relacion maestro-alumna.  Se dirigió a la puerta principal, ya que no podía seguir mas ahí.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Luego hablo para ver a que horas paso por ti, gata salvaje, para ir por los chicos... cuando lleguen claro... hablare con Jenrya...

Ahora su actitud era mas alegre que cuando había llegado, aunque todavía no regresaba el Ryo Akiyama que ella conocía, pero pues lo miraba mas feliz.

- Bien, entonces te veo...

Ella lo acompañó a la puerta, y en cuanto vio que se iba por el elevador del edificio, cerro la puerta.

Ryo estaba bajando por el ascensor, la gente lo miraba seriamente, ya que el mismo Ryo estaba muy serio, como ido.

Rika se recargo en la puerta, como si lo que paso hubiese sido inevitable.

Ryo salía del ascensor y del edificio, sin olvidar los sucesos que habían marcado su día, mirando hacia arriba y buscando cierta ventana, antes de subirse a su auto.

Rika se dirigió a su cuarto, encendió su radio a todo volumen y se acomodó junto a la ventana.

Ryo esperaba verla, sintiendo que un sentimiento renacia en el, olvidando todas las otras que hubo en su vida, dándole paso a la unica.

Rika esperaba verlo partir, sintiendo muy en el fondo de su corazon y su alma un sentimiento que por fin nacia en ella, dándole un giro de 360 grados a su vida, a pesar de lo prohibido.

¿Podría ser por fin Amor lo que sentía Ryo?

¿Podría ser inevitable un enamoramiento para Rika?
    
    *************************************************************************************************************
    
    Ahora si nos inspiramos de veras, tanto Astharoth como yo.  Aclaro: El es otro de los autores, 
    
    asi que el credito no nada mas es mio, lo comparto con el autor de la mayoria de los dialogos, 
    
    ya ke yo soy mas bien la parte narrativa y descriptiva, con algunos de los dialogos de Rika, 
    
    claro esta.  Para este capitulo, me inspire en dos canciones: Whisper, de Evanescence, y la de 
    
    "De corazon a corazon", de Darina; muy buenas canciones... aunque mas bien fue la ultima la 
    
    ke nos dio la mayoria de inspiración, ya que se la tuve que mandar a Astharoth por MSN 
    
    (recuerden que el es de Chile, yo de México).  Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y 
    
    va para los lectores que se que leen esto y dejan reviews, y tambien para los que lo leen y no 
    
    dejan reviews (porque se que hay, ya que me agregan a su MSN, pero no dejan review) y a los 
    
    que lo leen pero que no hacen nada XD... bueno, yo me despido, ya que no nos veremos en un 
    
    buen rato, debido a servicio social y extraordinarios que tendre yo, y a unos cursos de la uni 
    
    que tiene mi colaborador TToTT.  Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  Atte. Nayru.


	5. Mentiras y verdades

Capítulo 5: Mentiras y Verdades.

Llego el lunes, fatídico lunes; Rika se levantó como siempre, mas ahora pensaba seriamente en lo ocurrido el fin de semana.  No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel beso, todavía podía sentir ese sabor en sus labios y el calor en su cuerpo, esa sensación que sintió cuando estuvo cerca de el.  Aquello la iba a volver loca.  Solo de pensarlo hacía que ella moviera su cabeza de un lado a otro, queriendo quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- "Deja de estar pensando en esas cosas... ¡No puede ser! ¡Es algo que no puede ser!"

Hizo el desayuno de nuevo, como siempre su abuela estaba navegando por internet desde muy temprano, y su madre no estaba gracias a una sesión de modelaje.  Comenzó su rutina del lunes, incluso la golpiza al tipo de futbol americano antes de comenzar su dia escolar.  Se acomodó la falda para sacudirle el polvo sin quitársela, luego subió hasta su salón y como siempre, se colocó sus audifonos y se apoyó en el mesabanco.  Se asomó por la ventana y de nuevo lo vio llegar.  Ella lo miró bajar de su auto, y para su sorpresa el tambien la miró, dedicándole una de sus famosas sonrisas desmaya-chicas (que desmayaban a todas las demas chicas) pero que a ella solo logró sacarle un ligero sonrojo, asustándola al mismo tiempo.

- "Deja de mirarme asi... – pensaba ella, mirándolo fijamente – no me mires asi..."

Ella volteó rapidamente hacia el otro lado, intentando ignorarlo.  La primera hora pasó rapido, ya que a Ryo lo atrapó su club de fans para hacerle preguntas sobre si se quedaba o no.  No pudo evitar sentirse furiosa por dentro, como si de fuego se tratara lo que estaba en su corazón.  Todo el dia trató de evitarlo, durante cada cambio de maestros y en el almuerzo, dándole cualquier pretexto para alejarse de el.

- "Un momento... por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza? Debería de valerme un soberano cacahuate...!!!"

Pero por mas que lo intentó no pudo.  La ultima clase era sociales, mas ella desde la cuarta hora se la había pasado dibujando sus mangas en el cuaderno, dibujando ojos, caras, expresiones, cualquier cosa con tal de intentar quitárselo de la cabeza, mas no pudo porque siguió Sociales, con el maestro Akiyama.

- Buenos dias clase! – las chicas del club de fans lo miraban con ojos de corazoncitos – El dia de hoy veremos el capitalismo y el socialismo que se relacionaban con la filosofia de Carl Marx...

Todos estaban en clase, menos ella, que ahora se dedico a buscar las nuevas ranuras que tenía la madera de su escritorio.  Recordó a su reproductor de mp3 y se lo puso, comenzando a volar con la canción de Bring Me to Life de Evanescence, sin hacer absolutamente nada de caso a la clase, aunque sin embargo de vez en cuando volteaba y anotaba lo del pizarron para no perder detalle de lo que pudiese ir en el examen.  Lo unico que podría hacer para deshacerce de Ryo era cambiarse de escuela, o minimo de salón, incluso lo volvió a comentar con su madre, dándole otro rotundo no.  la campana del final sonó, mas ella seguía apoyada en el mesabanco, mirando hacia la nada, pero pensando en el.  Ryo fue el que notó su precensia cuando todos los demás se fueron, acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en su hombro, sacándola de su trance.  La pelirroja se soltó e inmediatamente se separo de el.  Aquella cercanía del castaño hacia que ella se sintiera rara, demasiado rara; tomó sus cosas y deseó salir de allí, mas Ryo la detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Vas a estar huyendo toda la vida?

- No voy a contestar eso... nos vemos mañana...

- ¿Estas enojada porque me voy? O porque te bese la otra vez?

- Tampoco voy a contestar eso... nos vemos Akiyama...

Ella salió de allí lo mas pronto que pudo tomando rumbo hacia su casa, mientras que el pasaba al aula de maestros a recoger unas cosas para irse a su auto.  Partió hacia su solitario departamento, pero sin olvidar a su pelirroja.  Era difícil mantener guardados esos sentimientos cuando estaba junto a ella, era difícil intentar mantener su distancia, ya que la pelirroja despertaba en el algo nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido con ninguna otra mujer.  De repente recordo.

- Por dios, la vere esta tarde!!!

Le daba gracias a Rumiko, la madre de Rika, ya que técnicamente lo convenció para que ahora le diera asesorias entre semana por las tardes.  El dia anterior (domingo) habian hablado y hecho el acuerdo, ya que la pelirroja había subido sus calificaciones gracias a el.  Hasta habían acordado que le daría clases aunque el ya no estuviera en la escuela, a la mejor era por eso que ella estaba enojada con el, no pensaba en ninguna otra razón.  Aunque Rika había puesto el grito en el cielo no le quedó de otra mas que obedecer a su madre, aunque conociendo a la pelirroja, siempre tenía otra cosa bajo la manga.  Al castaño le sería difícil contenerse, quería abrazarla, besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos... pero no podría, no hasta que se saliera de dar clases.  Llego a su departamento y se cambio, para luego volver a salir.  Compró unas hamburguesas en el camino y se dirigió al departamento de las Makino con libros y apuntes.  Tocó la puerta, y cuando abrió se llevó una sorpresa al ver a un chico de cabello azul, un poco mas alto que la pelirroja, con unos lentes modernos y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Supongo que eres Ryo... – mencionó el chico que abrió la puerta – tanto tiempo sin vernos...

- ¿Jenrya?

- Y no vine solo – el chico lo condujo adentro – Takato, Juri, Kazu, Kenta, Alice y Shuichon acompañan...

- REY!!!! – exclamó Kazu – desde cuando trae libros?

- Lo que pasa es que yo... – Ryo intentaba articular palabra.

- Desde que mi madre lo contrato como mi tutor – interrumpió la pelirroja – asi que vamos a ir o que?

- ¿Ir a donde? Tenemos asesoria... – interrumpió Ryo.

- A la feria, a donde mas... – mencionó Takato.

Ese fue el cambio drástico, y Ryo pensaba que pasaría la tarde solo con su pelirroja y ahora cambió a una tarde de feria.  Vio que tanto Juri como Alice habían cambiado mucho, volviéndose mas femeninas, Kazu y Kenta se miraban un poco mas maduros, Takato había dejado de ser un chico flacucho y Jenrya se miraba mas intelectual que antes.  Pero el solo tenía ojos para su pelirroja.  Ahí la miraba, vestida con unos jeans negros y una blusa negra de tirantes, cabello suelto y con su mirada de fiera indomable.  Hermosa para el.

- Oigan, vamos a ir o se van a quedar mirando o que? – pregunto Kazu.

- Pues vamos!

Todos se acomodaron en el automóvil de Ryo; Takato, Henry y Kazu atrás, con Juri, Alice y Shuichon en las piernas, y en el frente en el asiento del copiloto iba Rika, en medio de Kenta, que iba del lado del copiloto y Ryo, que iba de conductor.  Asi se fueron en camino al lugar.

- ¿Y cuando regresan a Shinjuku? – pregunto Ryo – digo, si es que se puede saber...

- Hoy en la noche... es que mañana tenemos clase – respondió Takato – solo vinimos de pasada porque en la mañana tuvimos un paseo escolar.

- Se lo mencioné a Rika el sabado – interrumpió Jenrya.

- Pero no te preocupes REY – mencionó Kazu, remarcando el "Rey" – vendremos para vacaciones navideñas!

Al fin llegaron al parque de diversiones, idea de la hermana de Jenrya.  Ryo se mantenía un poco alejado de ellos, por si acaso miraba a alguno de sus otros alumnos.  Era lo malo de ser maestro joven, el no poder tener vida social con sus alumnos, y la principal razón por la cual no podía tener a Rika a su lado.  Jenrya lo notó raro, era el unico que se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, asi que aprovechando el momento en que Kazu y Kenta fueron por refrescos, y que las Takato, Juri, Rika y su hermana se habían subido a un juego, y sin que Alice se diera cuenta, el chico de cabello azul marino se acercó al castaño.

- Se lo que te pasa Akiyama, no puedes ocultarlo...

- Pero debo de hacerlo, esta prohibido, no se debe... es por eso que decidí irme...

- ¿Ella lo sabe? – preguntó Jenrya, apoyándose en una banca.

- No.  Y no quiero que lo sepa, porque...

- Te tendría catalogado como un cobarde... – lo interrumpió Jenrya – Ryo, tu estas mal, debes de seguir luchando... ¿Qué paso con aquel espiritu que tenías? ¿Qué pasó con el coraje que mostrabas cuando estabamos en problemas? – El castaño simplemente guardaba silencio – Que ella no te vea derrotado! Lucha contra todo con todo lo que tengas!

- ¿Y tu? ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? ¿qué no la quieres?

- Yo? Yo la quiero, como hermana, ademas, Shuichon la mira como una hermana tambien.  Es cierto que ella y yo lo intentamos, pero después del primer beso, creeme, fue como si besara a mi hermana...

- ¿La besaste? Pense que yo era el primero!

- Terminamos en plan de amigos – siguió Jenrya – pero contigo ella es diferente, la conozco bien, creeme... ella tambien te quiere...

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por Takato, que venía todo mareado y con ganas de vomitar.  A Ryo le alegró un poco escuchar esas palabras de su amigo, por lo menos sabía que tenía que luchar.  Vio a Rika con Shuichon, platicando alegremente.  Era cierto, tenía que luchar por ella, con todo y contra todos.

Un par de horas mas tarde dejó a los chicos en la estación, despidiéndose de ellos y prometiendo encontrarse para las fiestas navideñas.  Ahora el tendría que llevar a la pelirroja a su casa.  Eran casi las ocho de la noche, y la verdad como que sería muy mal visto que una chica llegara tan noche.  La llevó hacia su departamento, sin pronunciar una sola palabra en el camino, y al llegar la acompaño a la puerta, aun sin decir una palabra.

- No quiero que te vayas – dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio – No quiero que dejes la escuela...

- No la estoy dejando, ellos son los que no me quieren...

- No seas un mentiroso Ryo Akiyama! No se como tienes el valor para mentirme! Ahora nunca te perdonare!

- Rika! Escuchame!

Dicho lo ultimo, la pelirroja entró y le cerro la puerta en las narices al castaño, dejándolo afueran.  Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche, ella lo había descubierto en su mentira, y aunque lo negara le dolía, el simplemente le había mentido, le había dicho que no le habían dado la plaza, cuando no era cierto.  Era por eso que toda la mañana estaba evitándolo, para evitar verlo a la cara y reclamarle la mentira.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Un trio de chicas platicaban en la esquina frente a donde se encontraba Rika en su escritorio.  De repente se le habían acabado las baterías a su mp3 y se dispuso a cambiarlas, escuchando parte de la conversación de las chicas en esos momentos, aunque ella no quisiera escucharlas le llamo mucho la atención.

- Supiste que el profesor Akiyama se va? – mencionó la chica "x"

- Si, se lo escuche decir a la prefecta Hirashi, que le pidió cambio de escuela al director... – respondió la chica "y" – hasta el director le rogó que se quedara...

- Es una lastima – mencionó la tercera chica, la chica "z" – ese profe si me caía bien...

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

El se iba, no porque no lo quisieran, se iba por ella.  Le había mentido quien sabe porque razón, pero lo unico que pudo ver ahí era que se iba por ella.  

El martes siguió con la misma rutina de siempre, con el club de admiradoras tras Ryo, que aunque ya había dicho que se iba ahora las tenía mas pegadas a el que de costumbre, mientras que Rika se limitaba a tratarlo con cierto sarcasmo en sus clases.  El miércoles pasó igual que el jueves, rutinarios y aburridos, aunque en esos dos dias el intentaba acercársele por cualquier medio para intentar arreglar el malentendido, inclusive lo ignoraba en las asesorias vespertinas.  El viernes llego algo rapido, aunque la pelirroja quisiera que toda la semana se esfumara, para no tener que verlo ningun dia.  Ese dia el simplemente llegó dispuesto a dar su asesoria.

- ¿Lista Rika?

- Akiyama, Rumiko no esta, y Seiko esta ocupada en sus negocios por internet – mencionó ella, sin nada de respeto hacia sus mayores – y es viernes! Por dios dame un descanso!

- Esta bien... ¿Que tal si vamos a caminar al parque?

- Por mi esta bien – mencionó ella.

Ambos se dirigieron al parque aquel donde se encontraron por primera vez en Fukuoka.  Quien sabe porque, pero ambos terminaron ahí, ahora en una banca, sentados.

- Voy por algo de beber – mencionó el, tomando dirección hacia una maquina de refrescos.

Ambos se sentían raros, tanto el uno por el otro y viceversa.  El iba de regreso con los refrescos, cuando divisó a lo lejos a una pequeña muchedumbre que reconoció como alumnos y alumnas suyos.  Se acercó a Rika y la tomó de la mano, para correr hacia el auto.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- La bolita de tus compañeros de clase – respondió el, subiéndola al auto – te llevare a tu casa...

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió ella – no me aburrire en mi casa un viernes por la noche... vamos a la tuya...

- ¿A mi departamento? No querras ir... en serio...

- Ni que fuera la primera mujer que llevas... ademas será divertido molestarte...

El castaño no contestó, solo se limitó a conducir hacia su departamento.  Dios, la pelirroja pisaría su departamento, eso era una gran sorpresa.  

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- No se a que te refieres...

- No te hagas el inocente, me mentiste con respecto a que te irias... se toda la historia, asi que ya no puedes mentirme...

- Entonces no tengo que contártela puesto que ya la sabes que lo hago por ti...

- No tiene porque hacerlo...

Unos momentos después llegaban al edificio, subían el elevador y se dirigieron al quinto piso, al departamento 5R.  El, como buen caballero la dejó pasar primero, a pesar de que el departamento era algo pequeño, se miraba muy acogedor, aunque si estaba algo desordenado.  Rika vio un par de almohadas y unas sabanas y cobijas en el sillon y tiradas en la alfombra de la sala, la mesa llena de palomitas y cajas de pizza, un escritorio con computadora en la sala, lleno de papeles; y una televisión de 24 pulgadas con el playstation conectado.

- ¿Asi que hubo fiesta eh? – mencionó la pelirroja al ver el cochinero.

- No es lo que piensas... como en la noche me aburro...

- Te compraste un playstation...

- Pues... – el chico se pasó la mano por su cabello – algo asi...

La chica se sentó en un sofá en lo que el servía los refrescos del parque.  Rika se levantó y se puso a curiosear, había películas en dvd, la mayoría comedias e infantiles, el juego de Final Fantasy XIII edición especial y el de Kingdom Hearts en el playstation, con un control en el sofá, ademas del KOF 2000 para playstation (pirata, ya que nunca salio para Playstation, que yo sepa) y un control extra tirado en una esquina.  El la miro tomando el control del play y se dirigió a la sala con todo y refrescos.

- ¿Vas a jugar?

- No tiene nada de malo – la chica puso el KOF 2000 y encendio la TV – es mas, te reto Akiyama...

- Soy bueno, tengo semanas jugando eso, creo que desde que llegaste a Fukuoka...

El par se puso a jugar playstation en la sala, ganando Rika el primer encuentro, luego Ryo el segundo y asi hasta llevar un buen rato ahí.  El ultimo encuentro estuvo reñido, mas Ryo fue el ganador, haciendo su baile de la victoria.

- Ja! Derrote a la reina! – Rika le tiro una almohada y le dio en la cabeza – Ouch! Ten cuidado.

- No te hagas, no te lo di duro... y me deje ganar porque me canse...

- Si claro, como no... – Ryo le regresó el golpe de la almohada con otro almohadazo – Toma!

- Ah si... Toma!

La pelirroja respondió con otro almohadazo, y lo que empezó como juego de playstation terminó como guerra de almohadas.  Durante el episodio de almohadazos, Ryo tropezó con una sabana del suelo, cayendo hacia atrás y llevándose a Rika de paso, terminando en una posición no muy agraciada para ella, que quedo encima de el.  Ryo se sentía en la gloria, sentía la respiración de la chica en el, los latidos del corazón de Rika, que daba rapidamente al mismo que su respiración.  Sentía los rojos cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro y hombros, y ella lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos.  Tal vez fue por eso que ella quedó hipnotizada, acercándose a el y posando sus labios sobre los del chico, que al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió al beso de la pelirroja, la cual lo acercaba mas a ella, inclinándolo hacia el frente.  Ryo respondió besándola con pasión, y estrechándola contra si, pasando sus manos por la espalda de la chica, a la vez que pasaba de la boca al cuello de la pelirroja.

- Akiyama... – repetía ella con dificultad – no debemos...

- Pero ambos queremos... – le respondió el en un susurro, cerca de su oreja – no debemos, pero queremos...

A pesar de que la mente de Rika decía "no", su cuerpo era el que decía "si", sus manos recorrían el torax de Ryo a la vez que desabrochaba su camisa y el cinto de su pantalón.  Ryo por su parte no dejaba de saborear la piel de su cuello ni la de sus hombros, la tomaba de los brazos, bajando los tirantes de su blusa negra para poder bajar aun mas.  En cuanto Rika se deshizo de la camisa del joven, logro safarse de Ryo y se quitó la blusa botón por botón.  Ryo se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, a la vez que se deshacía del sostén de la pelirroja, bajando de nuevo por su cuello, su pecho, su vientre; dejando que sus manos recorrieran de igual manera su cuerpo, llegando a la cintura.  Ella no hablaba, solo respiraba algo agitada, soltando debiles gemidos que Ryo escuchaba, y que lo motivaban a bajar aun mas.  Con lo que no contaba era con el pantalón de la pelirroja, el cual desabrocho lentamente y de paso bajó el cierre del suyo.  Rika colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven, aferrándose a el fuertemente, mientras que el chico se deshacía fácilmente de ambos pantalones.  Ella respiraba cada vez mas agitada, al igual que el; que la besaba en el cuello, los hombros, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo.  Ninguno de los dos pensaba en otra cosa en esos momentos, solo respondían a sus instintos, aquellos instintos que les decían que continuaran.

Un par de horas después se encontraban juntos, en aquella alfombra y tapados con las sabanas y todo lo demas que se encontraba ahí.  Ella se encontraba en esos momentos en los brazos del chico, que la abrazaba según el para no soltarla de nuevo.  Rika tomó el control del playstation y se puso a jugar KOF 2000.

- Oye Rika... ¿Me quieres? – preguntó el chico castaño a la vez que abrazaba cada vez mas a su pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso después de lo que acaba de pasar hace un rato?

- Es solo que... como no dices nada... podría pensar que fue mentira...

- Ya sabes como soy... no se porque te extraña... y es la realidad...

- Eso si es cierto...

- Por cierto, mi madre no debe de saber nada de esto, entendiste?

- ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa nada?

- No me preguntes...

- No dire nada, pero solo con una condición...

- Esta bien, lo que sea con tal de que no digas nada...

- Bien, pues que como tu me quieres, y que yo te quiero... pues... que cuando te gradúes vamos a andar formalmente...

- ¿Qué me estas proponiendo Ryo Akiyama?

Ella le sonrió por primera vez en ese dia, mientras el la miraba mas hermosa que nunca cuando sonreía.  Lo primero que pensó después de ver esa sonrisa era que al dia siguiente su primera salida a la calle terminaría en cierta tienda para comprar algo, y luego terminaría en casa de su pelirroja.

- Es una sorpresa...

Rika terminó el juego y ambos comenzaron a vestirse, ya era tarde y la pelirroja tenía que regresar a su casa aunque ella no quisiera ir, mas el se encargo de convencerla para que no preocupara a su madre y a su abuela.  Recogieron todo el cochinero, y mientras ella estaba tomando agua en la cocina el levantaba todo el tiradero de la sala, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que cierta manta estaba llena de sangre.  ¡Su pelirroja era virgen! Eso le sorprendó ya que después de que habia hablado con Jenrya el habia pensado otra cosa.  Ya cuando la dejó en su departamento, Rika se apresuró a entrar para que ni su madre ni su abuela se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

- Nos vemos mañana – mencionó Ryo, alejándose.

- Espera!!!!

Ryo volteó por unos momentos, que la pelirroja aprovechó para darle un corto beso en los labios, que sorprendió notoriamente al castaño, y luego ella entró en su departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  El castaño salió del edificio muy sonriente, tanto que todos se le quedaban mirando, chicos y chicas que estaban afuera y que lo miraban caminando hacia su auto.

Ya era noche, pero solo podía pensar en dos cosas, en su pelirroja, y en su primera parada del dia siguiente, cierta tienda de sortijas y anillos.

********************

Perdon por la tardanza!!!! Echenle la culpa a los Examenes de Regularizacion!!! Gracias a ellos estuve dos semanas sin actualizar fics (pero hice un par de One-shots, uno de ellos Yuri!) Pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera... ya que tambien espero que les haya gustado.  No tengo comentarios en este capitulo, solo que me he quedado temporalmente sin colaborador... ah, y originalmente este iba a tener Lemon explicito, pero decidi hacerlo Lime, asi quedo mejor, creo yo... espero reviews!!!!! Atte. Nayru.


	6. Preparativos

Capítulo 6: Preparativos.  
  
La pelirroja salió de su habitación vestida ya con su uniforme de la escuela. Su cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros y recientemente se lo había cortado en capas el dia anterior, aunque ni su madre ni su abuela lo habían notado. Llevaba un par de mechones de cabello a los lados, mas se los hizo a los lados para poder desayunar.  
  
- Buenos dias abuela - miro a su abuela - mama - le sonrió a su madre.  
  
- Buenos dias cariño - respondió su abuela, tomando cafe.  
  
- Rika. ¿Estas enferma? - pregunto la rubia.  
  
- No mama, ¿Por qué?  
  
- Tienes un extraño brillo en tus ojos... ¿Te maquillaste?  
  
- Ay mama, siempre me pongo delineador, que tu no lo notes es otra cosa, por lo otro solo es un poco de brillo y lo del corte, pues ya era hora...  
  
- Te conozco hija, soy tu madre...  
  
- No lo creo mama, tambien he pensado mucho y... estoy dispuesta a ser modelo igual que tu...  
  
Rumiko se quedó sorprendida al ver a su hija diciendo que iba a ser modelo. No pudo articular palabra, hasta se le cayo el tenedor de pura sorpresa cuando escucho esas palabras, se levantó y le puso la mano en la frente, fue al botiquin por el termometro, e incluso intentó darle una pastilla para la fiebre, mas Rika no la acepto.  
  
- No estoy enferma mamá - respondió la pelirroja - y ya me voy, tengo clases...  
  
El par de mujeres vieron a la pelirroja salir por la puerta y dirigirse a la escuela; mas luego se quedaron mirando mutuamente como queriendo explicar muchas cosas.  
  
- ¿Crees que realmente haya cambiado? - Rumiko siguió con su desayuno.  
  
- No esta enferma hija, si a eso te refieres - respondió Seiko, siguiendo con su café.  
  
- A veces no la entiendo, es algo voluble...  
  
- No se a que te ferieres con eso hija, lo unico que se es que Rika esta enamorada...  
  
- ¿Tu crees?  
  
- Claro! Ademas el chico es bueno, ella lo conoce desde hace mucho y el la quiere, que es lo que realmente importa. - Pues Jenrya ya tiene novia, y Takato anda con Juri... asi que no creo que ella se convierta en la tercera en discordia...  
  
- Pues no es ninguno de ellos... y TU los juntaste...  
  
- ¿Yo?  
  
- Cuando lo sepas em avisas, me voy porque mi café Internet no se abre solo...  
  
Las palabras de su madre confundieron aun mas a la joven madre, pensando en lo rapido que crecía su pequeña pelirroja, a la vez que terminaba con su desayuno para poder irse a trabajar.  
  
Rika había salido de su casa para ir a la escuela, aunque por primera vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada brillante. Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba en Fukuoka ella quería verlo, intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido de tantos rechazos de ella hacia el, aunque nadie podría enterarse de su relación por el momento. Ya en el salón ella se puso su mp3 y tomó su lugar junto a la ventana, esperando que llegara. Muchos de sus compañeros se habían sorprendido al verla entrar por la puerta, debido al corte de pelo y el ligero delineado de ojos. Las murmuraciones comenzaron en el salón, mas a ella no le importo para nada. Lo vio llegar desde su ventana, bajar del auto y sacar su maletín, solo tendrían que soportar un mes mas, solo un mes mas y por fin se acabaría el martirio.  
  
Ya en clase el la trató como una alumna mas, ya que lo que pasaba entre ellos no podría saberse aun. Después de Química siguió Matemáticas, seguido de Fisica y Filosofia, para luego seguír con la hora del receso, en la cual varios chicos comenzaron a seguirla para entablar conversación con ella, mas ella se mostraba implacable como siempre, no le gustaba que la rodearan por todos lados, hasta que estallo.  
  
- Con un carajo dejenme en paz!!!  
  
Ella les gitó y con un empujón se los quitó de encima. Ahi fue cuando su mirada se transformó en furia, empujando y saliendo de la cafetería lo mas pronto que sus piernas se lo permitían. Ryo no lo supo por estar comiendo en el salón de maestros, pero un presentimiento le había dado cuando pasó lo de Rika. La había visto tan cambiada, mas hermosa que antes; ahora si que se había enamorado como un loco.  
  
- "Dios, solo un mes mas, solo un ems mas y podras estar con tu gata... - pensaba para si mismo - ya nada te lo pondra impedir... "  
  
Ese dia fue un martirio para ambos, y seria un martirio soportar ese mes sin hacerlo publico. A la hora de la salida ella subió hasta la azotea del edificio para no ser perseguida por su recien formado club de fans, ahora si que podía sentir lo que le pasaba a Ryo con sus fans, nunca pensó que un ligero cambio en ella hubiera desatado cosas asi. Ryo se dio cuenta y esperó a que no hubiera muchos alumonos para ir con ella a paso sigiloso. En cuanto ella sintió su precencia pudo voltear hacia atras para mirarlo fijamente, mientras el se acercaba y la abrazo.  
  
- Me extrañaste? - preguntó Ryo, dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Algo... - respondió ella.  
  
- Solo algo?  
  
- No solo algo... mucho...  
  
- Me da gusto escuchar eso, porque tengo algo para ti...  
  
El castaño sacó algo de su bolsillo derecho, no tenía caja ni nada, pero tomó la mano izquierda de la pelirroja y colocó ahi una pequeña sortija con un diamante purpura ovalado, con otros dos pequeños diamantes a los lados. La pelirroja lo miró fijamente, sin saber siquiera que responder.  
  
- Ryo, no tenías que...  
  
- No digas nada, no quiero perderte otra vez...  
  
- Yo no tengo nada para ti...  
  
- Claro que tienes algo para mi... - El entonces tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó suavemente en los labios - Te llevo a tu casa - dijo Ryo cuando finalizó el beso - y no me digas que no.  
  
- Entonces no lo dire... - por otra vez en un dia ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Pasa algo malo? - preguntó el - Acaso estas enferma?  
  
- No, ¿Por que?  
  
- Me sonreiste...  
  
- Ya estas igual que mi mama! Mejor vamonos...  
  
- Como quieras...  
  
La llevó sigilosamente a su departamento, incluso la acompañó a la puerta. Ella lo invitó a pasar, pero el se nego, a pesar de todo aun conservaba su caballerocidad y se retiró. Su abuela la miró llegar y ni tarda ni peresosa fue al interrogatorio obligado.  
  
- Ahora no va a haber asesorias o que? - preguntó la abuela.  
  
- Mmm.. a la mejor mas tarde, no se, me voy a cambiar...  
  
- Espera Rika! - Rika volteó - lo quieres mucho verdad?  
  
- No.. no se a que te refieres abuela...  
  
- A mi no me mientes ni me ocultas nada hija... ya no me llamas Seiko, ni a tu madre Rumiko, piensalo, ahora nos llamas mama y abuela... tus cambios repentinos de humor y los fisicos, y que me dices de tu brillo? ese brillo que tienes en los ojos? Tal vez tu madre no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo si...  
  
Un ligero sonrojo se dibujó en las mejillas de la pelirroja, que intentaba ocultarlo vanamente con sus mechones de su cabello. No podía creerlo, ¿Acaso se le notaba demasiado?  
  
- Hija, yo te apoyo - continuó la abuela - lo unico que queremos tu madre y yo es que seas feliz...  
  
- Gracias... solo no le digas a mama... yo se lo dire a su tiempo...  
  
- Solo no te tardes eh?  
  
Su abuela le guió un ojo y ambas rieron unos momentos, mas luego la pelirroja se fue a cambiar a su habitación. En cuanto lo hubo hecho se tiró en su cama y estiró su mano para observar su sortija, que ahora yacía en su mano izquierda.  
  
- "Dios, debio de haberle costado una fortuna... Pero me quiere!!! Me quiere!!! Me quiere!!!"  
  
En otro lado, el chico castaño parecía estar igual de hipnotizado que la pelirroja.  
  
- "Me quiere!!! Me quiere!!! Me quiere!!!"  
  
Ryo estaba feliz, de no ser porque su departamento estaba hecho un reverendo desastre hubiera saltado por todos lados como niño con juguete nuevo. A veces podía imaginarsela, con solo encontrar algo parecido a su olor. Aquel dia que estuvo con ella se la había memorizado por completo, la textura de su piel, el olor de su cabello, todo sobre ella. Incluso reconoció un olor muy peculiar en ella: Lavanda. El sonido del telefono interrumpió su pensamiento, y tuvo que ir a la cocina a contestar.  
  
- Si diga? - Su rostro pasó de una sonrisa a una cara de preocupacion, mas seria - Entiende!!! Todo quedo muy claro la ultima vez!!! - Colgó rapidamente el teléfono - Me lleva la que me trajo!!!  
  
Volvió a tomar el teléfono, pero esta vez marcó a casa de la pelirroja. Iba a ser muy dificil explicarle muchas cosas, pero tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar, aunque ahora sus planes tendrían que adelantarse por completo; tendría que mover muchos contactos, pero sería lo mejor. Para su fortuna, contestó la pelirroja.  
  
- Hola pequeña, ¿como estas?  
  
- No me digas pequeña, Akiyama...  
  
- Como tu digas... oye amor, no voy a poder ir a la asesoria en toda la semana, salieron unos asuntos personales que tengo que arreglar lo mas rapido posible...  
  
- Personales?  
  
- Si, es sobre mi transferencia, tengo que adelantarla, ademas de que empezare con los tramites para lo nuestro... asi que ve buscando tu vestido de novia...  
  
- ¿Vestido? Ryo, estas loco, ¿sabes? Mi abuela se entero quien sabe como, y si mi madre se entera...  
  
- Pues le dices la verdad y ya! Rika, no te puedo explicar ahora, solo puedo adelantarte que tenemos que casarnos ¡YA!  
  
- No entiendo tu prisa.. pero por mi estaien, ya hable con mamá y le dije que iba a comenzar a modelar, ¿Que tal?  
  
- Oye! Que bien! Mi suegra debe de estar muy contenta...  
  
- Eso si, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer... espero que arregles pronto todo eso...  
  
- Si, yo tambien. Nos vemos en la semana. Te quiero...  
  
- Yo tambien... suerte...  
  
Ryo colgó el teléfono e hizo otra llamada, esta vez a la secretaría de educación. Tenía que arreglar su transferencia esa misma semana, ademas de los papeles para su matrimonio. Ahora mas que nunca no pensaba perderla.  
  
El martes transcurrio normal, aunque Ryo no fue a trabajar y gracias a eso tuvieron un par de horas libres, además de que ahora la pelirroja traía una bola de chicos tras de ella, a la cual tenía que golpear para que la dejaran en paz. Apenas daba un paso en el plantel y todas las miradas de los chicos estaban sobre ella, que seguía sin creer que un pequeño cambio en ella hiciera ese pequeño efecto en los chicos.  
  
Al parecer el castaño no se apareció en la escuela para nada, ya ni la musica que ella traía se lo sacaban del pensamiento, algo le ocultaba su ahora prometido, pero no le hablaria, no, el tendría que aclararle que era lo que estaba pasando, pero ella no le hablaría. La verdad ella no pudo preguntar nada ni a los prefectos, por andar quitandose a los chicos de encima. Al verla con ciertos cambios ya tenía a chicos babeando por ella.  
  
- "Si siguen tirando la baba llenaran una piscina" - pensaba ella.  
  
Mas los golpeaba o los mandaba a volar, como siempre, como fiera implacable e indomable. Esa tarde no tuvo noticias de Ryo, y ella no le hablaria por telefono, no quería que sonara como una novia sobreprotectora, con lo gordo que le caían las chicas asi no quería convertirse en una.  
  
Ya el miercoles siguió la misma rutina que el anterior, y al parecer ese día el castaño tampoco iría a trabajar. Un dia ella se lo pasaba, pero dos ya era de flojos que se quedan tirados en el sillon. Ya en clases, se suponía que la ultima clase la tendrían libre, gracias a Ryo que no fue, pero se llevo una sorpresa no esperada. Una mujer rubia entró en el salón, de cuando mucho unos 25 años, tomó lista y los condujo al laboratorio, ya ahi les asigno unas mesas y se presentó con la clase.  
  
- Soy la profesora Aoki, Mitsune Aoki, y debido a que el profesor Akiyama ya no dara la clase, yo asumire su cargo.  
  
Todo el salón comenzó a murmurar, y las chicas del "Akiyama Fan Club" a llorar como niñas chiquitas.  
  
- Bien, ahora quitense todo lo que pueda ser conductor de electricidad, y ponganse los guantes de hule, manejaremos la electrolisis...  
  
Por un lado la pelirroja estaba feliz, porque ahora si podría anunciar su relación a su madre, pero por el otro ya no lo vería ahi en la escuela.  
  
- "Momento, no lo vere en la escuela... porque me casare con el!!!"  
  
Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que echo en a solución alcalina, la cual comenzó a expeler humo de color azul del matraz, humo que comenzaba a llenar todo el laboratorio. Todos abrieron rapidamente las ventanas para que se fuera el humo, mas la profesora Aoki se miraba furiosa. Se acercó a Rika y la miro fijamente, aunque el humo todavía tardaria un poco para salir del laboratorio.  
  
- Señorita, ¿sabe que por andar pensando en la filosofia del cangrejo pudimos habernos intoxicado? - Rika no respondía, solo la miraba desafiante - Ah... ya entiendo...  
  
La maestra vio la sortija en un lado de la mesa, la pelirroja vio su poseción mas preciada siendo acechada por la rubia teñida, que rapidamente tomó la sortija de Rika en sus manos.  
  
- Devuelvamela, es mia - mencionó la pelirroja, sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
- Ya entiendo todo, pero no te preocupes, no volvera a pasar, ya que no volveras a entrar esta clase...  
  
- No pensaba entrar de nuevo de todas maneras - respondió desafiante - Pero de todas maneras deme mi sortija...  
  
- Quedara confiscada por tu mal comportamiento...  
  
- Sera mejor que me la de si no quiere problemas...  
  
- ¿Ahora amenazas? Es tan preciada para ti?  
  
- No es amenaza, es una advertencia, y si es un regalo personal no es de su incumbencia...  
  
Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la profesora aparto la vista de la pelirroja y miró al grupo, que murmuraba quien sabe que cosas. La profesora la miraba enojada, mas la pelirroja la seguía mirando desafiante, y solo por eso echó la sortija en el bolsillo de su saco, ante la mirada atónita de todo el grupo. Rika estaba a punto de estallar.  
  
- Vete a la dirección - respondió la maestra.  
  
- Deme mi sortija - Respondió la pelirroja.  
  
- Vete a la dirección - seguía de terca la maestra.  
  
- Con un soberano carajo! Deme la sortija!  
  
- Que te vayas a la dirección!  
  
- No voy a discutir! o me da mi sortija de compromiso o se las va a ver negras!!!!  
  
- Vete a la direccion!!!  
  
A la pelirroja no le quedó mas remedio que tomar su mochila y salir del laboratorio, no sin antes azotar la puerta. La profesora se quedó con la sortija, y todos los compañeros de clase no daban credito a lo que habían escuchado. Muchos creyeron que por eso ella era solitaria y fria, pero no sabían la verdad. La pelirroja no fue a la dirección, salió de la escuela y se fue directo a su casa. Su madre la vio llegar furioza, ya que cuando entro había azotado la puerta.  
  
- ¿Que pasa hija?  
  
- Esa estupida maestra nueva de quimica - Rika aventó su mochila al suelo - me quito mi sortija!! Solo por un pequeño accidente con una solucion alcalina inofenciba...  
  
- ¿Solucion alcalina? ¿Que sortija?  
  
- Ay mama! pues cual mas?! La que me dio Ryo cuando me pidió matrimonio!!!!!  
  
Otra vez Rumiko se quedó con los ojos cuadrados, en lo que Rika se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho a su madre, que seguía en shock por la noticia. Su abuela llegó en esos momentos y vió a Rumiko en shock, imaginandose que fue lo que pudo haber causado eso.  
  
- Ay no... Rika - mira a Rika - Hija... - mira a Rumiko - hare un par de bebidas y hablamos en la sala...  
  
La abuela hizo unos tranquilizantes y los sirvió a las chicas presentes, primero que nada le preguntó a su nieta el porque estaba tan molesta, respondiendo la pelirroja con lo sucedido en el dia, pasando después al otro tema.  
  
- Asi que era Ryo - mencionó Rumiko - Bueno, lo conoces, te conoce, pero hay una diferencia entre ustedes...  
  
- Lo se mama, pero no nos importa, y total si tu no nos apoyas de todas maneras me casare con el!!!  
  
- No estoy diciendote eso! Y yo te apoyo! solo quiero que seas feliz, y si tu felicidad esta con el puse te apoyamos...  
  
Seiko asintió y la rubia sonrió. La pelirroja no pudo ocultar su felicidad y abrazó a su familia, su unica familia y la que siempre etaría apoyandola. No le mencionó a Ryo lo de la sortija, ella tendría que recuperarla sola, aunque ahora no tan sola, ya que su madre se comprometió a ayudarla. Ya en la noche Ryo le habló por teléfono, y le sorprendió que la mamá de Rika lo llamara "Futuro yerno", eso quería decir que ya lo sabía. Rika contestó en su habitación.  
  
- Te extrañe hoy...  
  
- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando Ryo? - ella no le diria lo del insidente de la sortija.  
  
- Ve escogiendo el vestido de novia, nos casamos pasado mañana...  
  
- ¡¿QUE?! - Rika abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, con la sorpresa.  
  
- Sonara desesperado, pero no quiero perderte, ademas si tu madre y tu abuela ya saben, pues para que esperar... ya hable con los chicos y ellos vendran, Jenrya y Shuichon seran los padrinos, Takato y Juri los testigos y pues los demas los invitados...  
  
- Si, eso esta bien... no entiendo porque tu prisa, pero esta bien...  
  
- Voy mañana temprano a tu casa, tienes que saber la verdad de todo...  
  
- Te espero entonces...  
  
Era demasiado pronto, ahora en menos de 72 horas seria la "Señora de Akiyama".  
  
- MAMA!!!!!!!!!! TRAETE TUS REVISTAS DE MODA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al dia siguiente Rumiko salió temprano de la casa, rumbo a la escuela de Rika, en lo que ella y su abuela preparaban todo para el gran dia. Ryo llegó temprano, ya que Rika no fue a la escuela por andar preparando todo. Ella lo llevó a su cuarto para poder hablar comodamente, el castaño tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.  
  
- Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Akiyama...  
  
- ¿Y ya volviste con lo de Akiyama?  
  
- Y seguire asi si no me dices que esta pasando aqui...  
  
- Esta bien, te lo explicaré todo - Ryo se sentó en la cama, mientras ella seguía de pie - el lunes que llegue a mi departamento recibi una llamada no muy grata, de una ex, rencorosa, muy rencorosa, que nunca me perdono por haberla dejado... y no quiero tener problemas contigo por eso te lo estoy diciendo, no quiero que haya malos entendidos...  
  
- ¿No entiendo a que te refieres con eso? - Rika cruzo los brazos, mirandolo desafiantemente - A menos que quieras decirme que vas a tener a tu ex de perrito faldero acosandote vilmente...  
  
- Exactamente a eso me refiero!!!!!! - Ryo tomo aire - Es por eso que te lo digo de una vez, y por eso tambien lo del matrimonio rapido, no quiero volver a perderte...  
  
- ¿Y tu transferencia? Ya no vas a la escuela, ¿En donde estas ahorita?  
  
- Me transfirieron a la Secundaria Tecnica Estatal, doy clases a los de secundaria ahora... no tendremos problemas con eso ya... - toma la mano izquierda de la chica - ¿Que pasa Rika?  
  
- Yo tengo algo que confesarte... - Rika estaba nerviosa, a lo mejor Ryo pensaba otra cosa por haber perdido la sortija - Estaba en clase de química y... ¡LA ESTUPIDA MAESTRA ESA ME LA QUITO SOLAMENTE PORQUE NO ME DI CUENTA DE LO QUE ECHE EN EL MATRAZ! - El castaño se echó a reir - ¡¿AHORA DE QUE TE RIES?!  
  
- Me gusta mas cuando estas enojada...  
  
- No te rias de mi!!!  
  
La pelirroja lo empujó y se fue sobre el, que la atrajo hacia si y la beso. Ambos estaban tirados en la cama de ella, el tecnicamente a su merced, por estar debajo, y los brazos de la pelirroja apoyados en la cama. Podían mirarse mutuamente, y casi sentir la respiración tanto de uno como del otro.  
  
- ¡Rika ya recupere tu...! - La rubia madre entraba en esos momentos a la habitación - sortija...  
  
La pelirroja interrumpió el beso que le daba al castaño, dandose cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, que aunque no habían hecho nada mas (aun) los dos estaban sonrojados al límite.  
  
- Ma... Mama... ¿Que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? - respondió una apenada Rika.  
  
- Solo vine a entregarte la sortija, no preguntes como la consegui... los esperamos para comer...  
  
- Enseguida vamos señora - respondió el castaño.  
  
Despues de la comida el castaño se retiró, ya que como los demas chicos llegaban esa tarde, tendría que ver como iban a quedar con lo de la ceremonia. Ya en la noche, Rika ya tenía todo listo, gracias a los contactos que su madre tenía en la agencia de modelaje, incluso ya le tenía trabajo, su primer desfile en una semana, tendría que aprender rapido. En menos de 24 horas seria la esposa de Ryo Akiyama.  
  
*************************************  
  
Perdon por la demora, pero es que este capitulo tenía que tener melosidad y media, y lo tuve que hacer poco a poco porque tanta felicidad enferma (es cierto, es cierto!!!!) Y pues quedo bien este capítulo, ya que es su regalo de San Valentin, oigan, y pensando bien... como que quedo acorde a la fecha!!! ;). El proximo capítulo es el gran final, asi que no se desesperen, ya que lo tengo comenzado y lo terminare en cuando mucho dos semanas... (si, soy mala... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! XD) Y FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!!!! 


	7. Recuerdos

Epilogo: Recuerdos  
  
Eran casi las tres de la tarde en Shinjuku, ciudad a la cual se habían mudado unos 10 años atras. En el departamento estaban peleandose un niño y una niña por una computadora.  
  
- Mama!!! Shingo no me quiere prestar la computadora!!! - mencionó la niña, pelirroja y de ojos violetas.  
  
La joven madre salió de la cocina; era como si viera en esa niña a ella misma con unos años menos. Se dirigió al lugar de la computadora y jaló al otro niño de la oreja derecha.  
  
- Shingo! Cuantas veces te he dicho el dia de hoy que dejes esa computadora y que me ayudes con Kensuke?!  
  
- 23, contando esta... ya voy mama...  
  
El niño de cabellos castaños se quitó de la computadora, mirando fieramente con sus ojos azules a su hermana, que le sacaba la lengua y luego se asustó por la mirada que le daba su hermano a ella. habían sido 12 años de feliz matrimonio, con sus altas y sus bajas, sus pleitos y sus alegrías, pero si habían aguantado todos esos problemas en Fukuoka no tenían porque tenerlos ya en Shinjuku. Unos meses después de nacido el primogenito Akiyama se regresaron a Shinjuku por el trabajo de Rika, y rapidamente Ryo se consiguió una plaza de maestro en una secundaria. Y por supuesto, la dueña y señora de esa casa era la famosa super modelo Rika Akiyama. Si, se había casado a sus escasos 18 años con su actual esposo, Ryo Akiyama, y en 12 años, tenían ya 4 hijos. Shingo Akiyama, el primogenito, tenía ya 11 años, era igual a su padre cuando tenía esa edad, los mismos ojos azules y el cabello castaño rebelde, aunque con un caracter algo obstinado y algo callado, desobediente algunas veces pero sorprendentemente un genio en matematicas y todo lo que se refería a ciencias, luego estaba la primera niña, Malin Akiyama, que aunque tenía 8 años era igual a su madre, cabello rojo y ojos violetas, que en esos momentos estaban fijos en la computadora, y para desgracia de su madre era muy alegre y activa, siempre se peleaba con su hermano mayor y casi todo el dia se la pasaba fuera de casa; luego seguía Kensuke akiyama, un pequeño castaño y de ojos violetas, de escasos 4 años, y era un torbellino por toda la casa, aunque cuando llegaba su padre se calmaba y se ponian a ver la televisión juntos; ya por ultimo la pequeña Anzu Akiyama, de apenas 10 meses de nacida, pero ya se notaba que sería una pelirroja como la madre, aunque parecía que tendría ojos azules como el padre. Para beneficio de Rika, la niña era muy calmada, rara vez lloraba y se la pasaba dormida tranquilamente en su cuna. Y pensar que casi ni se arrepentia, no hubiera imaginado si no hubieran contraido matrimonio ese dia.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Rika estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo aparentara. Juri y Alice ya se habían preparado con sus vestidos iguales, de color lila, para la sencilla ceremonia que se celebraria esa tarde de viernes. Rumiko le daba los ultimos toques al peinado de su hija, que aunque no le gustaba vestir faldas ni vestidos, esa vez llevaba un sencillo vestido de novia estilo occidental, muy sencillo aunque Rumiko quería que su hija se mostrara en todo su esplendor, pero la pelirroja no quiso y eligió ese sencillo vestido blanco, en escote a los hombros y pliegues de la cintura hacia abajo. El peinado tambien era sencillo, pero para ella era perfecto. El otro par de chicas estaban listas tambien, y solo esperaban a que Jenrya fuera por ellas para llevarlas a la oficina del Registro Civil.  
  
- Estas nerviosa Rika? - pregunto Juri, toda quitada de la pena.  
  
- No, para nada - mencionó la pelirroja, muriendose de nervios por dentro.  
  
- Chicas, adelantence - interrumpió Jenrya, entrando or la puerta - tengo que hablar con la novia...  
  
Tanto las chicas como la madre y la abuela de la novia salieron hacia el auto, Rika lo miraba preocupado. Jenrya se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Jenrya? Estas muy serio...  
  
- ¿Estas segura de querer dar ese paso Rika?  
  
- Jenrya, sabes que no me asusto con nada, pero esta vez si me estas asustando...  
  
- No quiero que te arrepientas de esto después...  
  
- "Hermano", yo no me arrepiento de nada, eso lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo...  
  
- Entonces felicidades "Hermana" - Jenrya le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- Gracias "Hermano"  
  
Y eso era porque esos dos eran como hermanos, y fue precisamente Jenrya el que entrego a Rika con Ryo.  
  
- Tu que le haces algo a mi "Hermana" y no te la acabas Akiyama...  
  
- No te preocupes chico, la cuidare...  
  
Ahi estaban en el Registro Civil, firmaron los dos y luego sus testigos. Ryo solamente la miraba embelesado. El iba de azul marino, casi negro, que hacia que resaltaran sus ojos, los cuales miraban a Rika tan linda, tan femenina, muy distinta a la pelirroja de siempre. Cuando menos lo supo, Rika ya tenía en su mano izquierda una argolla de matrimonio, para después de la pequeña ceremonia ir a una pequeña cena en el departamento Makino.  
  
- ¿Tu hablaste con Ryo? - pregunto Jenrya a Takato.  
  
- ¿Tu hablaste con Rika? - pregunto a su vez el castaño.  
  
- Supongo que la platica fue buena...  
  
- No te preocupes, solo lo amenace, digo, lo aconseje... - mencionó el castaño Matsuda - no creo que la haga sufrir...  
  
- Mas le vale... y tu para cuando Takato?  
  
- No lo se, tal vez en un par de años - mencionó a la vez que miraba a Juri hablar con Rika y con Suzie, la hermana de Jenrya - No se, quiza, tal vez antes...  
  
Tomaron las fotos de los novios, primero solos, luego con familia y luego todos, aunque faltaban Kazu y Kenta. En eso tocaron la puerta, a lo que Juri fue a abrir.  
  
- Deben de ser Kazu y Kenta, esos siempre llegan tarde...  
  
Pero no, no eran el par de chicos, tanto la pareja de novios como la madre de la novia vieron llegar a un hombre castaño de edad avanzada, con un puro en la boca y una boina café en su castaño cabello. Unos lentes oscuros completaban su atuendo consistente en pantalón de mezclilla azul y chamarra color café oscuro. El sujeto en cuestión se quitó los lentes y dejó ver una mirada azul que se posaba en el novio.  
  
- Mira que si tu amigo Jenrya no me dice ni me entero mendigo hijo de tu /&%$!!!! - dijo el recien llegado - Como eres capaz de no avisarle a tu propio padre que te casas???!!!!!!!  
  
- Pa... Pa... - Ryo no podía articular ninguna oración - este... yo... no... es... lo que pasa...  
  
- Lo que pasa es que ya no quieres a tu viejo padre a tu lado... - el pobre señor hacia ademan de llorar y se encogió de hombros - No le agradeces a quien te dio la vida... ni siquiera lo invitas a tu boda... eres un hijo desagradecido...  
  
- Lo que pasa es que su hijo lo hizo todo rapido, de un dia para otro - mencionó Rika - no quizo esperar para nada...  
  
- Ademas de que cuanto te quise avisar sonó tu contestadora y decia que estabas con una rubia muy sensual en Osaka... - mencionó Ryo.  
  
- Ejem... Hijo... a lo mejor marcaste numero equivocado...  
  
- No, estoy seguro de que era tu numero, inclusive la contestadora decia "Esta usted marcando a la residencia Akiyama..."  
  
- Lo mas seguro era que lo hayas soñado, ya que yo no estuve con ninguna rubia en Osaka - respondió el señor Akiyama.  
  
- Claro que no estaba con ninguna rubia en Osaka - interrumpió Jenrya.  
  
- Ya vez hijo, el si sabe reconocer la verdad...  
  
- Estaba en Shinjuku con la rubia - siguió Jenrya.  
  
- NO! No me ventiles chico! Y con lo que se respecta a esta boda... No me digas que voy a ser abuelo! - mencionó el padre del novio - Solamente asi pudo haber sido! - Agarra a su hijo del cuello, ahorcandolo - Mendigo hijo de (/&%$!! Como pudiste hacer eso?! Y ella tan linda que es y tu la desgraciaste!!!! Maldito desgraciado hijo de (/&%$!!  
  
- Calmese señor Akiyama - mencionó Rika, a la vez que intentaba separarlo de su ahora marido - Y no estoy embarazada, si eso es lo que le preocupa.  
  
- Ah bueno... - Suelta a Ryo - Si es asi entonces pasenme el vino porque voy a hacer un brindis por la lindura de nuera que me cargo!  
  
- Cof... Cof... - Ryo intentaba respirar - papá... no me humilles...  
  
Ahora tocaron de nuevo a la puerta, y de nuevo Juri fue a abrir, ahora dando paso a una rubia peliteñida en un vestido rojo, que atravezaba la puerta y se dirigió a ellos, entro como perro por su casa y se sirvió una copa. Mostraba un par de golpes en la cara, que por mas que intentó ocultar con toneladas de maquillaje no le sirvió. Era la profesora Mitsune Aoki.  
  
- Asi que era verdad que te casabas niña? - mencionó Aoki, descaradamente.  
  
- Creo que ahora ya se como recuperaste la sortija madre... - mencionó Rika, con una sonrisa a su madre.  
  
- Tuvimos solo una pequeña discusión... - interrumpió Aoki - Ryo, querido, vaya suegra que te cargaste...  
  
- Aoki, lo nuestro termino hace tres años, tu sabes que yo nunca senti nada por ti, asi que mejor vete...  
  
- ¿Anduviste con esa Ryo? - interrumpió Rika, toda furiosa - ¿Esta es la exnovia histerica que dijiste que te iba a seguir? Pues que malos gustos tenías...  
  
Rika ya había juntado sus manos y comenzado a tronar ls dedos, Takato y Jenrya la miraban furiosa, ya que echaba fuego por los ojos. Ahora que ya no era alumna de Aoki nada le impediria darle su merecido.  
  
- Nunca me hubiera imaginado, en serio - mencionó Aoki - que mi exalumna problema fuera a convertirse en la esposa de mi exnovio favorito...  
  
- Ahora si ya me colmo la paciencia!!!  
  
La pelirroja se le lanzó encima a la rubia, golpeandola con sus puños, a pesar de que Jenrya y Ryo intentaron detenerla. La rubia tambien se defendia, pero no lograba hacer nada contra la fuerza de la pelirroja, y unos minutos después Ryo, Takato y Jenrya lograron detenerla, aunque no tranquilizarla, aunque Aoki se levantó ahor acon un ojo morado y algo de sangre saliendo de uno de sus labios.  
  
- Esto no se quedara asi pelirroja! - mencionó antes de irse - ya lo veras...  
  
- Pues si regresas te doy otra estupida rubia peliteñida!!! - gritó Rika.  
  
Kazy y Kenta iban llegando cuando la rubia iba saliendo, se le quedaron mriando extrañados y luego entraron, mirando a todos los demás extrañados y sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
- De que nos perdimos chicos? - pregunto Kazu.  
  
- Creo que de lo mas divertido... - mencionó Kenta, al ver la cara que tenían Takato y Jenrya.  
  
Pero Ryo había comprobado lo celosa que podía ser su mujer, y lo peligrosa que podía ser su suegra. Después de la cena los chicos se querían regresar al hotel, pero la Sra. Makino los convenció de quedarse en la casa.  
  
- Las chicas pueden quedarse en el cuarto de Rika, y los chicos los repartiremos entre el cuarto de visitas y la sala...  
  
- Mama... pero en mi cuarto... - dijo Rika.  
  
- Perdon! Se me olvidaba que ahora es tu ex-cuarto - interrumpió Rumiko.  
  
- Cierto, tu te vienes conmigo - mencionó el castaño Akiyama con una mano en el hombro de su ahora esposa.  
  
La pelirroja no habia pensado en eso, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco pero logró mantener la compostura.  
  
*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****  
  
- Ya pusiste la mesa Shingo?  
  
- Ya mama...  
  
- Nada mas llega tu padre para que se quede con ustedes y me voy al desfile de hoy, y que no le de azucar a Kensuke porque ya sabes como se pone...  
  
- Si mamá... impedire que papá le de galletas de azucar...  
  
- Mama!! -gritó la niña que estaba en la computadora en esos momentos - Sorata y Akira estan en el MSN!!! Quieren que los acompañe al parque, puedo?! puedo?! puedo?!  
  
- Preguntale a tu padre!  
  
- Si claro, ignorenme ahora - el niño se fue a ver el televisor con su hermano menor.  
  
- Pero el siempre dice que te pregunte a ti! - gritó la niña.  
  
- Pues entonces yo te digo que si, pero si tu padre no te deja ir no vas.  
  
- Y si me dice que te pregunte a ti?  
  
- Pues vas y ya... - un sonido de un jarron roto se escuchó, mas la pelirroja siguió en la cocina, sin preocuparse por nada - Singo! Ve a detener a Kensuke! Es el quinto jarron que rompe esta semana!!  
  
- Si mamá...  
  
El niño de 11 años fue todo enfadado a buscar a su hermano hiperactivo. Shingo cuando se enfadaba realmente podía poner esa mirada de enojo que tenía su madre a su edad. La puerta principal se abrió, haciendo su aparición un castaño, con portafolios en las manos, el cual dejó en una silla y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
- Ya llegue manzanita..  
  
- Que bueno que llegas! - le da la espatula y una sarten - Termina la comida, no le des azucar a Kensuke, ya sabes como se pone... Anzu esta dormida y Malin va a salir al parque con sus amigos.. entendido?  
  
- Au.. y yo que traia un par de paletas gigantes para Kensuke...  
  
- Ya me voy, nos vemos a las 9...  
  
- Pero apenas son las 5... es temprano...  
  
La pelirroja lo miró desafiante, como muchas veces lo había mirado, y admitia que le encantaba que lo mirara asi.  
  
- Ya me voy, y pobre de ti que le des azucar a Kensuke, entendiste Akiyama?  
  
- Ya entendi amor... suerte...  
  
Ryo se quedó con los niños, en lo que Rika se iba a su desfile de modas; luego dejó que su hija fuera al parque cercano con unos amigos, que no eran otros mas que Sorata Matsuki y Akira Lee. su hijo mayor se enfrascó en la computadora mientras el acomodaba al pequeño Kensuke en una silla de la cocina y seguía con la comida. Recordaba claramente lo que paso unos meses después de que se casaron.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Rika había llegado cansada mas de lo normal después de un desfile de modas, y Ryo había hecho la comida, que mas bien era pollo asado en parrilla, por lo que ella se puso a comer todo lo que el le ponía enfrente, al igual que las papas fritas y la ensalada de atun.  
  
- Oye, a ti no te gusta la ensalada Rika... si sigues comiendo asi no vas a poder modelar mas...  
  
- Por eso Ryo, necesito comer para poder modelar una nueva linea...  
  
- Y de que es? de obesos?  
  
- Si seras tonto, es de maternidad...  
  
Y esa fue la bomba, el castaño se sorprendió tanto que se le cayó el pollo al plato, que Rika aprovechó y clavó el tenedor en la pierna de pollo, devorandolo practicamente. Tambien Rumiko y Seiko al enterarse comenzaron a comportarse como las tipicas abuelas primerizas, aunque Seiko ya era abuela, tanto Takato y Jenrya lo tomaron con tranquilidad, pero las chicas estaban felices.  
  
- Voy a ser abuela!! - La madre de Rika estaba feliz - Voy a ser abuela!!! Un momento... Soy demasiado joven para ser abuela!!!  
  
- Ese es el sindrome de abuela primeriza - le dijo Seiko - yo ya lo fui... momento... voy a ser bisabuela!!!  
  
- Voy a ser tio... sera interesante... - decía Jenrya con toda calma.  
  
- Si!!! Bebe entre los Tamers!!! - decía Juri.  
  
- No dire nada - mencionó Takato.  
  
- Voy a ser tia!!!!!!! Si!!!!! - decía Suzie, a la vez que se abrazaba a Alice - Y tu tambien!!!  
  
- Eh... si... como sea... - decia la chica mencionada.  
  
- NOOO!!!! Sere abuelo antes de tiempo!!!! - El sr. Akiyama casi se lanza de un quinto piso - Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo!!!!  
  
Después de eso, recordaba un incidente en un centro comercial, donde Ryo se había adentrado a la seccion que decia "BEBES".  
  
- Mira Rika! - mencionó Ryo, mostrandole unos calcetines de recien nacido, con sus debidos guantes - que bonitos...  
  
- Ryo, vinimos aqui por los viveres, no de compras para bebe... - Ryo comenzó a mirarla con ojos suplicantes - No, no me pongas los ojos de perrito faldero... ademas dijimos que cada semana una cosa hasta que nasca el bebe, y ya compramos los cobertores esta semana...  
  
El chico miró a su esposa, con escasos 4 meses de embarazo, que estaba apoyada en la canasta del mandado, y siguió mirandola con ojos suplicantes. La pelirroja lo miró con cara de enfado.  
  
- Esta bien, pero la semana que entra nada, ¿Entendido? Me alcanzas en la caja para pagar...  
  
El castaño se quedó eligiendo en lo que ella iba a pagar a las cajas. Parecía un sueño el que fuera a tener un hijo con su pelirroja, la mujer que el mas quería en el mundo desde sus escasos 10 años, cuando la conoció en el torneo de Digicards, un sueño que ahora se cumplía.  
  
Se dirigió a buscarla en las cajas con lo que había elegido, pero topandose con varias de su "Ex-club de Fans", alcanzando a esconderse de ellas a tiempo.  
  
- Asi que la pelirroja Makino salió con su domingo siete? - mencionó una chica "x" - con razón dejó la escuela...  
  
- Quien lo hubiera dicho, la "Reina de Hielo" con hijo... - le respondió su acompañante "y".  
  
En eso no tenían razón, ya que ella había dejado la escuela ocho meses atras, y apenas tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo.  
  
- Profesor Akiyama! Que esta haciendo en el supermercado?  
  
Las chicas lo descubrieron, aun con la prisa que aparentaba no podía escapar de esas dos chicas, que lo tenían acorralado como si fuera un artista famoso.  
  
- ¿Por que se fue profesor? - pregunto la chica "x" - lo extrañamos mucho...  
  
- Pues... yo solo era sustituto, y cuando les encontraron maestro yo me tuve que ir, mas bien porque m case y... de hecho vengo de compras con mi esposa...  
  
Las chicas lo miraron con cara de decepción y casi llorando; Rika lo miró entonces platicando con sus excompañeras, la sangre le hirvió del coraje y no se pudo aguantar la furia.  
  
- Ryo-baka!!! - gritó Rika, haciendo que tanto Ryo como sus excompañeras salieran de trance - Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ayudame a cargar las bolsas!!!  
  
- Voy amor!!!  
  
Ryo sonrió, no porque fuera a cargar las bolsas, sino porque se había quitado a esas Fans de encima, que se habían quedado con el ojo cuadrado, sin dar credito a lo que miraban y escuchaban.  
  
*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****  
  
Si, aquellos dias, al igual que los presentes, eran otra cosa ya.  
  
- A que hora vas a salir con los chicos?  
  
- Ahorita que llegue Akira por mi...  
  
En eso el terminó la comida y la sirvió en la mesa, en lo que su primogenito apagaba la computadora y encendía la televisión.  
  
- Ya va a empezar el desfile de mamá...  
  
La pelirroja de Malin abrió la puerta, y se fue junto al chico Lee, claro que con el debido permiso de su padre. Ya en la noche Rika pasó por ella, y en cuanto llegaron a la casa la niña se fue a dormir al cuarto que compartía con su hermano mayor.  
  
- Kensuke no comio azucar?  
  
- No amor, todo esta bien - respondió Ryo.  
  
- Bien, no quiero que me despierte a media noche por dolor de estomago - Se cambia y se mete a la cama, para dormir.  
  
- Rika... - la abraza - Rika...  
  
- Ryo, dejame dormir... ademas, Anzu esta dormida y no quiero que se despierte...  
  
- Bueno... ¿Pero ya sabes que te quiero?  
  
El castaño se abrazó a su pelirroja, que aun seguía teniendo el mismo caracter de siempre.  
  
- Te quiero...  
  
La abrazó, mas Rika ya estaba dormida, tambien abrazada a el, tal vez ella nunca le dijo esas palabras directamente, pero se lo expresaba y era lo que a el le importaba mas. Tambien el se quedó dormido profundamente, con solamente la luz de la luna iluminando la habitación a travez de la ventana.  
  
"El dia en que te volví a ver, aunque me hayas dicho idiota, fue el mejor  
dia de mi vida... el mejor año de mi vida..."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Fin, finito, se acabo, tan tan, chan chan, no hay mas. Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora las respuestas a los reviewers (o como se escriban, y notese que van por orden alfabetico).  
  
Anita-Asakura: Si, lo se, Ryo es un amor, pero pues se acabo el fic, que mas le puedo hacer... alargarlo? no gracias, luego me trabo y no termino... Pero que bueno que te haya gustado!!! ^o^  
  
Lince: No se ni como pude escribir esto, tanta melosidad enferma... y a ver cuando actualizas los tuyos!!! me traumas!!! Y luego no me quieres pagar el sicologo!!! XD  
  
Lorien3: Por petición, ahi tuviste al respetable Sr. Akiyama, je je, lo de la rubia lo pillo desprevenido... Y por lo de la rola, no hay de que, cualquier otra cosa pueden pedirla, siempre y cuando este a la alcance de mis neuronas, mi disponibilidad y mi bolsillo ;)  
  
Mayumi2: Si, yo tambien soy una obsecionada del Lemon, y tal vez luego los sorprenda con algo. Espero que tu y Lorien tambien nos sorprendan con su "Mundial de Cartas" ;)  
  
Nemiss: No llores!! Yo no tenía esa intencion!! Por cierto... tienes MSN?  
  
Ryoki-sama: Si, soy mala, muuuuuuuuy mala, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! (risa malefica de DGMN Kaizer) pero no te preocupes, luego te volvere a traumar con otro fic Ryouki que ya tengo empezado (pero no publicado), asi que aguante callada!!!! ;)  
  
Bueno, aprovecho y me hago publicidad a mi misma: Lean "Azul y Violeta". Ya no dire mas. Nos leemos en otro fic!!! Atte. Nayru. 


End file.
